All of me
by Maiel Alcinoe
Summary: Chlollie. Set post S6, AU, Chloe caught Clark in a compromising position with Lois. She's upset but can't quite figure out why. She's hiding out, in Olivers old place. Mentions Lollie, Chimmey and Clois. R&R. Thanks. Finished finally! Wooooooo
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first Smallville fic so please be kind.

Chapter 1.

Chloe

Chloe sat on the plush orange couch a tub of ice-cream opened on the table in front of her, one spoon deep inside the cold sweet relief. What she was doing here she couldn't say but she had needed to be somewhere quiet and without people, Queen Tower or at least the Penthouse fitted the bill.

The rest of the place was still covered in dust sheets but that was okay, all she needed was access to a working fridge, a bathroom and a place to sleep, all of which this place provided. Oliver of course made sure that the place had a continuous supply of electricity, she guessed he never knew where he was going to end up next. So she had her laptop at hand playing out some stupid sloppy music while she kept chomping her way through the ice cream.

Normally she would have gone home to The Talon and talked things out with Lois even if she didn't always get it Chloe had thought her cousin would have listened, just not this time because this time Lois was the problem. One confidant down two left, Clark and Lana, Lana was so wrapped up in the nightmare that was her marriage to Lex Chloe didn't have the heart to dump her own problems on the friend she counted as sister.

As for Clark, Chloe huffed and pulled another scoop of the now dissolving mass into her mouth before adding a gulp of sweet hot coffee, in a crisis Chloe was pretty sure there was nothing better.

A buzzing noise distracted her from her melancholy long enough for her to note it was Clark calling, she pushed the cell away from her rapidly sending it to the floor with a dull thud. Talking to Clark was the last thing on her mind, in fact she didn't want to think about Clark at all.

The image replayed in her mind for the nth time and she wondered why it was bothering her so much, after all he was just her friend, they had agreed on it and she had moved on, started seeing Jimmy, but that of course had died a not so glorious death. "Sullivan you really know how to make a mess of things." She grumbled quietly to herself, although it was Clark and Lois she had walked in on.

Loving Clark had just been something she had always seemed to have done, it wasn't rational and Chloe knew that but she hadn't been able to stop herself and she was content with being what she was, best friend, confident, researcher, sidekick, actually she enjoyed it, it definitely made life more interesting. So what was the problem?

The music was for a start and with a few clicks the choice of tunes had changed, more upbeat, faster, livelier yet more relaxing and she closed her eyes rolling her neck from side to side feeling a familiar click.

"Well thank god for that." The voice startled her and she jumped a little as her head whipped round, her eyes widening as she set sight on Oliver Queen. "Oliver," it came out a little breathlessly and she stared at him as if he were some kind of apparition. "I thought you were in Borneo or somewhere with lots of trees."

Sipping on her coffee nervously she gave him what she hoped was a bright smile while she tried to figure out how she was going to explain the ice cream, the coffee ring on the table, the electricity bill and more importantly how she got in.

---------------------------------------------

Oliver

Oliver was just passing through Metropolis, a pit stop on his way to Gotham, he needed to take five, catch his breath and get his thoughts together before his next venture, Bruce Wayne.

The rest of the team had scattered for a few days, Justice needed to be served, especially when it came to Lex Luthor and his endless desire for power but even Justice needed a break. Ollie was proud of his team they each brought something unique with them and not just their power but personality, determination to help those who couldn't always help themselves.

Once the jet had landed at the airport he arranged to meet the guys back in Star City, they could make their own way there although the jet was at their disposal if they chose that option. He'd already known Bart's destination and he was half tempted to head there himself but refrained, that ship had long since sailed and it hadn't been quite as painful as he had anticipated.

He could have headed to a hotel, taken over any suite but he wanted to come here, back to the place he considered his own, besides which he had a supply of gadgets and gizmos there to keep himself amused with while he wound down. Queen Towers they called it now, at least that was the unofficial name, Oliver had not sought to change it preferring The Clock Tower, it seemed less pretentious.

Bernie the doorman had greeted him warmly before a slightly sheepish expression crossed his face and he explained that there was a young lady upstairs, he knew he should have called the police but she'd been there before and well she'd seemed so upset he hadn't the heart.

Ollie patted the older man's shoulder reassuring him it wouldn't cost him his job, but he was curious as to who was making use of the empty penthouse. He adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder, he had no need of clothes, one of the good things about being so rich was he had a ready supply where ever he went. Leaning against the side of the elevator his eyes closed, exhaustion ripping through him.

The music that greeted him as he finally left the confined space confused him even more, soppy, annoying, wait was that Celine Dion? Wrinkling his face he waggled a finger in his ear sure his brains were about to start pouring out in protest when it was switched off, "Well thank god for that," he said in a loud voice still surprised he hadn't been noticed.

Her eyes, they had caught his attention the first time he had met her in Clarks barn, they were soft, playful, full of energy, warmth and they had a sparkle that lit up her entire face, more so when she combined it with that hundred watt smile but all that was missing right now and Ollie didn't know why. Chloe Sullivan aka Watchtower, not exactly who he was expecting but she wasn't unwelcome and given the expression on her face he didn't feel inclined to give her a hard time, well not too much of one.

"Oliver,"

It was the look on her face that caused him to smirk, she looked like a child who had been caught doing something naughty. His eyes swept quickly over the table and he caught sight of the ice cream and coffee. The coffee didn't surprise him in the slightest, according to Lois, Chloe practically survived on the stuff, how he wasn't sure he preferred tea himself. Ice cream, big tub one spoon, now that didn't look like a good sign, but then was the fact she appeared to be hiding out here a good sign? He guessed not.

"I thought you were in Borneo or somewhere with lots of trees."

"I was, we left." Another 33.1 facility cleared out and destroyed, they had so much data now he had been thinking about contacting Chloe anyway to offer her a job of sorts, not one she could place on her resume.

"I hope that's not a ring on my table," he gestured towards the multiple sets that were centred on one area of the table. His voice was amused, concerned, curious and tired, very very tired. "Because that was an expensive table." Kicking off his shoes he dropped his bag on the floor and made his way over to the couch dropping into the seat alongside her. "Got a spare spoon? And why is my floor making a buzzing sound?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe

She knew her cheeks had taken on a faint red tinge, "that'll be Clark," again she added silently to herself, waiting till it had finished she picked up her cell and change it to silent somehow reluctant to actually switch it off. An eyebrow raised the name of her last caller was Lois. "Sorry only got one spoon, wasn't expecting company." Turning the handle of the spoon towards him she offered him the one she was using, "Share?" The fact she was happily offering to share her ice cream spoke volumes about how she was really feeling.

"Sorry about the," she gestured towards the ring set on the glass surface close by his feet, "It'll wash off," if only I could find anything to use she mused silently. She smiled again, hoping as if somehow this would reaffirm her words.

The smile that was returned filled her with relief, at least he wasn't angry about her being there. "It's alright Chloe, its not as if I can't afford another table," the last part of the sentence was slightly muffled as he stuffed a spoonful of Cherry Garcia in his mouth. "Mmmmmfffff," she watched him swallow amused, "ittss good," his words were still slurred as he bit down on a piece of chocolate. "Wouldn't have guessed you were a Cherry Garcia fan, you look more like a Mint Choc girl."

He scooped more onto the spoon before offering it to her, "So why exactly are you here Watchtower?" Chloe fixed her eyes on the spoon before she looked up at Olivers face sheepishly, "Hiding."

"Now that doesn't sound like the Watchtower I know and love," he looked back at her before popping the spoon back in his mouth.

Chloe pointed and laughed, "Um Oliver," she gestured towards his chin, "You've got a…" she giggled again, feel the tension lift slightly. His brown eyes crinkled as he felt around his mouth with his tongue until he found the liquid spot on his chin, just within reach. "Its hardly my fault you let it melt. Come on Chloe why are you wallowing? I mean Celine Dion and Ice-Cream, isn't that the big guns?"

"Hey" she muttered a little defensively, "I switched Celine off!" Mentally she began to run through the various ways she could tell Oliver what was wrong before deciding that saying nothing and having a mouthful of ice cream was the best approach. Taking the spoon from his grasp she pulled a small amount onto it and put it in her mouth, slowly withdrawing the implement unaware of the sight she was presenting, eyes closed, her tongue snaking across her lips to get every last drop. Damn Oliver for turning up and making her think about it.

A sharp poke in her side brought her back to reality and a pair of deep brown eyes focused on her face, the trademark smirk fixed there, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Chloe could definitely find what it was Lois had found so attractive. Not that she was suggesting her cousin was shallow, well maybe a little. She knew there was so much more behind the wall he had in place, a determination to help those who couldn't help themselves, wanting Justice, the truth.

A half guilty smile appeared on her face as Oliver continued to look at her waiting. "Well…" He picked up her coffee and held it close to his body, she eyed it needily, "Oliver," her eyebrow arched. "It has to be something to do with Clark," he countered her pleading tone.

"Why does everyone think whenever I have a problem its to do with Clark?" She sounded genuinely perplexed although of course Oliver was right in this case. Had she really been that obvious over the years? Sighing internally she acknowledged that she had, Clark had been so important for so long in so many ways it seemed hard to accept that things had changed.

Oliver

He watched her face, it was obvious it was Clark, after all why would she have chosen to come here otherwise, "Chloe, you're in my apartment not his barn…" He held out her coffee towards her making a note to get a delivery sent over from the nearest coffeeshop, not exactly The Talon but he figured coffee was coffee.

"Ah," a look of relief crossed her face, followed by a quick flash of that grin, he noted once more how unalike the cousins were in certain areas although they both had that steely determination. It was a quality he usually admired, he had it himself, but Lois's had been fixed on something he'd much rather have been left alone.

Musing quietly he thought about his brief relationship with her, there had been a spark, she'd been fun, but she just hadn't been the one. Maybe that was why it hadn't hurt as much as he'd expected leaving her behind to go take on Luthorcorp and 33.1. Sometimes things weren't meant to be and that was fine with Ollie, besides it had helped bring Clark into his life and that was something he was grateful for. As skilled as he was, and even with the gadgets he had it was helpful to have an indestructible alien on your side sometimes.

"So Watchtower, spill." He felt comfortable with her, maybe working with her the few times since the team had left, her gathering information and passing it on, had helped, or maybe it was the fact he had no need to lie about who he was in front of her, she knew his biggest secret.

Looking into her eyes he could see she was fighting over what it was that was troubling her. "Chloe," he rested a hand on her cheek, "you can trust me, whatever it is." He meant it, friends were hard to come by and he wanted to think Chloe was one of them.

"I caught Lois and Clark," she paused and he just sat waiting for her to finish, "together," her hand started to wave a little as if somehow this would finish what it was she was trying to say, "_together_, you know." The half hoping look she gave him almost made him laugh.

"Oh," a fleeting image passed through his mind, he tried to erase it quickly, "Ohhhh, well." Oliver wasn't quite sure what to say, his ex caught with his friend, normally it would be a big deal, or at least it should be a big deal but if he was honest he wasn't that concerned, after all it meant Clark had finally moved on from Lana and so had Lois. "Good for them?"

It was obviously bothering Chloe but why? Last he had enquired she was still with that Olsen kid, so maybe not anymore?

"Yeah, I guess," she sounded a little defeated, was she still in love with Clark?

"You're still in love with him?" He was curious, was that it?

"Yes, no, maybe." Her eyebrow arched, and her mouth curved into a mildly amused smile, "I love him, but I don't think I'm in love with him, not anymore. Does that make sense?"

Oliver pulled what he hoped was a thinking face, "Yeah, you can love someone without being in love with them."

"It was just a shock seeing them, naked…" she shuddered. "Oh Lois doesn't look that bad," Oliver countered without thinking. "Please that was another mental image I really didn't need." She shoved him lightly. He smirked again pleased with the humoured look on her face, "I'll get over it, I just needed to not see them while I processed it all."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Chloe, they love you and I'm sure wouldn't do anything to hurt you deliberately. Sometimes these things just happen."

"Wow, sage advice from Oliver Queen," a hint of sarcasm in her voice brought a grin to his face, "Now that's more like the Chloe Sullivan I know." Pausing he looked at her wanting to help, "You know what you need, a break from Smallville, Metropolis and all of this."

"And how I'm a meant to do that? I have a job I need to go to." She scoffed and he just gave her the trademark Oliver Queen smile of triumph, "How about you leave that to me."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry if this chapter isn't up to scratch.

Chapter 3

Chloe

Her smile was grateful but with a tinge of curiosity, why would Oliver offer to take her away? And just how was he going to convince Pauline Kahn, she who must be obeyed? "What's going on Oliver? Not that I don't trust you of course," she tempered her words with humour.

"Honestly, can't a guy do something for a girl without there being strings?" He gave her a sad puppy dog stare that lasted all of thirty seconds under Chloe's laughing eyes, "Look, you need a break, that's obvious and I could do with some friendly company on my trip, it's a win win situation. But I'm not telling you what exactly, you'll just have to find out."

She pulled a face in mock defeat, he had her attention from the minute he said trip, she was trying to figure out a way to say no but none was coming to mind, the puppy dog eyes had won her over completely. "Okay I give in," throwing her arms up in surrender, "I could do with a few days away, but I still don't know how you're going to make this work with my editor."

"I'm a billionaire Chloe, trust me, it'll work." With that he turned and walked away to one of the rooms out back leaving Chloe shaking her head as she stared out of the window. Now all she had to do was speak to Clark or Lois to let one of them know she was alright.

Moving she picked her phone up from the floor and stared at it for a few minutes before dialling her answering service, "you have 12 new messages," the monotone voice announced, "first new message," she began to delete them already aware they were from Clark. Once the task was done she hit his speed dial number and waited, one ring, two rings, and there he was. "Chloe? Where are you? Are you ok?" His words were rushed, panicked and she was secretly pleased she could still make him worry like that. "I've been calling you for hours."

"Clark, slow down, I'm fine, I'm in Metropolis and I know, my phone wasn't um working, I just got your messages." There was a huge sigh of relief on the other end, "Do you need me to come get you?" "No Clark, listen, somethings come up I've got to go out of town for a few days, I just wanted to let you know so you could stop worrying." It was true, just not the whole truth, she didn't feel like letting him know about Ollie. "Chloe?" He was obviously aware she wasn't telling him everything so before the questioning could begin she cut him off again, "Clark, I've gotta go, I'll call you when I get back, could you" she paused, "could you let Lois know for me. Thanks. Bye Clark." And with that she hung up not wanting to get into a big debate with him.

She figured switching her phone off for now was the best plan, he or Lois would only try and call her again and she wasn't ready to talk to either of them properly, not until she had her head figured out properly. Her heart had already spoken, it was just the idea of them together had crossed her mind seeing it was a whole other ballgame.

Lost in her thoughts it was only when Ollie thudded back into the seat next to her she realised he had returned. "Well?" she asked turning towards him admiring his brown eyes again, "how'd it go with the dragon?"

Grinning he stood and took a bow, "You are now on assignment, how the rich half lives an expose." Cocking her head she looked at him thoughtfully, it might even get her a decent byline. "Thanks Ollie. So where and when are we going?"

Oliver

Winning over Pauline Kahn had been easy enough, promise an editor a juicy enough story and they'll go for pretty much anything. She'd been surprised when he told her he would accept no one but Chloe but in the end had folded when he'd threatened to take the story elsewhere. Organising dinner and coffee had been slightly more complex, but he'd ordered a few different choices so Chloe could eat properly, ice-cream wasn't enough food for that brain of hers.

"Tomorrow morning, earlier than I planned but that's fine, I just rang and let them know we'd be arriving early. And you're going to Gotham. That's enough for now." He laughed watching the pleading look on her face, he knew she'd try and get it out of him as the evening wore on but he wasn't ready to give up all his secrets just yet.

"As for tonight, I have ordered dinner and more coffee for you," he gave her a half crooked smile, "I'm sure everything will figure itself out." He resisted the temptation to ruffle her hair, settling instead for lying back on the couch and letting out a long sigh of relief, at last a few hours to relax.

"Ollie," his eyes were closed and he could feel her breath on his cheek, "You look exhausted. I'm sorry for ruining your me time." Opening one eye he looked at her, "Chloe, it's ok, don't worry about it, besides, you're going to be doing me a big favour, now I think I'll sleep until dinner gets here." With that he closed his eye once more and his breathing quickly slowed until he was out cold.

His dreams were plagued by images of the faces of those he'd had to hurt, or worse, while trying to destroy the 33.1 facilities, killing those involved wasn't something he wanted nor planned to do but sometimes it was the price he had to pay. Without his knowing he was shifting and twitching violently in his sleep, mumbling words but somehow a soothing voice found its way into his slumber calming him.

Oliver woke with a start finding Chloe's head on his shoulder, her hand on his lap. Her hair smelt of mint and she was snoring quietly making him smile. He felt more rested than he had for a while. It took a couple of seconds for him to realise that a buzzing noise had woken him, shifting Chloe's head gently he moved over to the lift, dinner had arrived it seemed. Taking in the delivery he set it all out on the table while Chloe continued to sleep before wafting a fresh cup of coffee under her nose. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Looking at her face he smiled softly as he watched her wake slowly, "hmmm," she yawned and grabbed the coffee from him, "must have been tired," she mumbled before looking at the table bleery eyed. "You really didn't know what to get did you?" She smiled sleepily before scratching the side of her head and starting to eat. Ollie watched her for her few second before joining in, their trip should be interesting, Gotham was always full of surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A 3 chapter update today I sorta gotta into a groove and kept going. Hope you like. :)

Chapter 4

Chloe

She hadn't realised how hungry she was until they started to eat, Lois and Clark banished from her mind for the moment, instead focused on the comfortable silence that existed between her and Oliver. What surprised her was the fact she didn't feel the need to try and strike up conversation to fill the gap it just felt right.

Once they had finished they had sat together talking about some of the places the team had been a twinge of jealousy there and gone in a blink of an eye, Chloe knew that she had her value but breaking into a Luthorcorp building and destroying it was perhaps not her strong suit.

As the evening moved on she was amused to find Ollie yawning widely and she made to excuse herself not exactly sure where she would go, "You take the bed all I need is a blanket," he mumbled lying down on the couch. She pulled one from the large bed in the bedroom at the back and placed it over him amused to find him sound asleep already. Being a Hero was obviously tiring.

Grabbing one of his shirts she changed before settled into the large bed and stared up at the ceiling, Gotham, she'd heard stories about it and if half of them were true… Grinning she squirmed till she was comfortable eyes slipping closed.

Coming awake with a start she wasn't sure what it was that had woken her until she heard the strange noises coming from the living room, Oliver! She slipped out of the covers and moved cautiously towards the door and down the corridor that separated the bedroom from the main living area, he was talking to someone.

Frowning Chloe wondered who would be here at this time of night, peering into the dim light she saw no one was there but Oliver was still making the same noises. It registered that he must be having another nightmare, one side of being a superhero they had failed to put in the manual. Moving quickly over to the couch she curled up on the spot next to his head and began to stroke his hair making soothing noises. It was all very well doing things for the good of mankind but there was a price to be paid, and it seemed Oliver was paying it.

She sat with him until he calmed before moving back towards the bedroom, even as she did so he started to shift again so Chloe moved back and shook him softly, "Oliver…"

Watching as his eyes opened she could tell he wasn't as sharp as he should be, her eyes became more worried than they had been, maybe this trip would be good for them both. "Chlo, what is it?" She stroked his cheek, "come on, that big bed of yours has plenty of space for us both." When he didn't resist she knew for certain he was out of sorts, leading him by the hand she guided him into the room and settled him into the bed before joining him.

Keeping distance between them she stretched out her hand and took his in hers urging him to sleep. It didn't take him long and it seemed that the touch of her hand was enough to keep him calm, Chloe made a note to contact A.C., Victor and Bart to find out what it was that was giving Oliver these nightmares.

When she woke the space in the bed was next to her was empty and she could hear music playing quietly, and the smell of strong coffee wafted its way towards her making her smile. Rubbing her eyes she climbed out and padded her way down the corridor Olivers shirt stopping just above her knees. The sight that greeted her was pleasant to say the least, he was balanced on his head, back towards her, shirtless, muscles visible begging to be touched. His sweatpants framed his behind in a way that made Chloe grin and nibble her lower lip, he was something to look at and she wasn't afraid to admire his toned body.

Oliver

Waking next to her had been a surprise, he couldn't really remember the night before, all he knew was his dreams hadn't been enjoyable, but the voice that had soothed him had been like a light reaching into the dark to guide him home. When he saw her blonde hair spread out on the pillow he said thank you quietly to her, stroking the blonde locks for a second admiring this peaceful Chloe, so different to the one he usually saw.

Leaving her to sleep he had moved into the living room ordering breakfast and lots of coffee, before starting his morning yoga routine. He heard her approaching and he smiled but didn't move, "Like what you see Watchtower?" His tone was light and teasing as he moved himself upright and looked at her grinning, "Not bad," she smirked in return before moving to the couch and grabbing a coffee.

He admired what part of her legs he could see below his shirt thinking how good it looked on her. Deciding not to mention the previous night he gestured to the table containing various bagels and fruits, "help yourself. I'm gonna take a shower." He turned and left before she could reply.

The water was cool and comforting on his skin and he looked down at his torso noting new scars and old wounds, it was a dangerous business being a hero. Still the next few days should be nothing but business and pleasure. Which brought him back to Chloe, why exactly had he been so eager to take her with him, he wasn't sure, but she attracted him, greatly. Spunk, intelligence, loyalty, she had them all, but she was devoted to the boy scout. Wasn't she?

When he emerged he found her on the balcony looking out over the city streets focusing on the whirling globe ahead, Daily Planet emblazed on it in big bold letters. He figured she was thinking about her job, her colleagues maybe, heck probably that boy she was dating. "What's on your mind?" he enquired breaking the silence that existed. "Nothing much," she turned and looked at him smiling, but her eyes were hiding something. "How is erm…?" He would have blushed but truth be told he hadn't really taken much notice of the name of Chloes boyfriend, it hadn't seemed to matter to him all that much.

"Jimmy, his name was, is Jimmy," he liked the way she smiled, even if there was a certain amount of pain evident in her eyes. "What happened?" It wasn't difficult to figure out they had broken up. "Same old, too many secrets, not enough truth. Happens a lot." He nodded in agreement, "Anyway, Gotham awaits us," he tried to change the subject and turn it towards something not quite as painful, but he couldn't disagree with what she said. How could he, he was just as guilty of keeping secrets as she was but then maybe they kept the secrets because they both knew the person wasn't the _one_.

He decided he was going to take her shopping once they reached Gotham, let her buy whatever she wanted, how ever much it cost, it didn't matter to him, he just wanted her to be spoilt. "Come on Miss Sullivan, lets go get you a story." Moving over to her he placed a hand on the small of her back and propelled her gently towards the elevator before locking the doors onto the balcony behind them. As she stood waiting for the elevator to arrive he moved to his desk and pulled out a keycard, handing it to her as he reached her, "So you don't have to break in next time." Chloe took the card and Ollie was surprised at the tingling sensation that rippled down his arm as his fingers touched hers, "Thanks, really."

He looked down into her eyes and smiled, "What are friends for, especially rich ones with apartments that they rarely use." Watching her slip it away in her backpack he was glad that the place wouldn't go to waste, and besides, it meant she would be on hand if he needed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chloe

The ride to the airport had been uneventful, Chloe had watched the people they passed by, acutely aware of Oliver sat across from her. It wasn't the first time she had been in a Limo, but this time seemed different somehow not that she could have explained how, it just was.

His giving her the keycard had been a surprise but one she was grateful for, living with Lois was great, but until the university campus was restored it meant she didn't have much privacy, and long hours at the Planet meant she wasn't always fit to drive home. This was an option that was available to her if she needed, or wanted it.

Now they were airborne and Chloe again was looking out over the Metropolis skyline, "It seems so small and unimportant up here." Her palm rested on the frosted pane that separated her from the freezing air outside. "Everything does, it's quiet, and peaceful, also it's the place you're least likely to find yourself battling a bad guy, although its not unheard of."

Turning her head towards him Chloe tried to figure out who Oliver Queen was, Billionaire business man, clearly good at it, or at least picking the right people for the job. She had never had a problem matching Lex with the idea of a ruthless tycoon, even when he had been a reasonable man there had always been the dark side to him. Man, he was a pretty ordinary guy, if you didn't know him you wouldn't guess that he was a billionaire, he just seemed so ordinary, sure his clothes looked expensive but he wasn't quite what she would have thought of. Hero, this side was the most hidden and Chloe felt honoured that she was one of those who knew his secret. Although of course she'd figure out his fetish for green leather on her own it didn't matter, he still trusted her and that mattered. He was an open book and a mystery all at once, and Chloe liked that.

"Yeah, not the best place for it all things considered." She turned her attention back outside, watching the clouds as they passed by. It seemed strange to be on a flight that was so devoid of the usual chatter, smells and other sundry noises, "This is nice." Sighing she snuggled back further into the plush seat pulling her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Flights are usually so noisy, I like just being able to sit and look out." Her voice was thoughtful, open and honest, "thank you for bringing me." Glancing over at him she smiled. "It's my pleasure."

She took in the contours of his face, he was one of the most eligible bachelors on the planet and here she was alone, on a private jet with him. Amused she chuckled quietly to herself, "so what are we going to do in Gotham?"

"First we're going to go shopping and get you some clothes," Chloe was about to protest when Oliver's finger waggled at her, "No Chloe, no objections." Her mouth closed and she was surprised at her own reluctance to object, "then tonight I thought we could go visit an old friend, tomorrow is Gotham's annual Wayne Foundation charitable ball and auction. It seems only polite to attend, especially since I'm going to be doing some business with it's head honcho."

Wayne, Wayne, the name rang a bell before it clicked, "Bruce Wayne," another billionaire. "It sounds, um interesting." She wasn't entirely sure if it was something she would enjoy, but then she wasn't there to enjoy herself, well not much. "I hear there are some great art galleries." Her eyes were focused on him and she wondered how many times he had been there and if he'd heard the stories of a man dressed as a bat who roamed the nightskies.

"Don't worry Chloe, I'm sure you'll have a great time. The Ball is always full of surprises."

Oliver

The rest of the flight had passed in silence and now on the other end they were travelling through the streets of Gotham shrouded in welcoming cloak of the tinted windows the limo had. Oliver had travelled the streets of Gotham once or twice since Bruce's return from the hinterland. He'd never asked his old friend where he had gone or why, he just accepted that he was back and alive. Questions would come, were coming, it was one of the reasons Oliver had come here this time, that and he really did have some business with Wayne Enterprises.

He had taken over the penthouse suite of Gotham Plaza, he liked the hotel and it's service, plus it provided him with ample exits if he needed them. Watching Chloe out of the corner of his eye he smiled to see a look of wonder on her face, gone was the jaded reporter. He had to admit the differences between Metropolis and Gotham were vast and obvious, while Metropolis was light and open, Gotham seemed to be darker, closed in, it's gothic architecture adding to the appearance.

Arriving at the hotel he took in the façade before exiting the car and offering his hand to Chloe, it was half out of habit but she took it and he escorted her inside, leaving her at the set of couches that were in the foyer. "Queen," it was all he needed to say, the people behind the desk knew his face, with his money they made it their business to know who he was and what he looked like. "And a guest," they asked no questions merely provided the extra keycard and made a note on his records. "Welcome to the Plaza Mr Queen, we hope you enjoy your stay, if there is _anything_ we can do for you," the young woman serving him made sure he took the extra meaning, "please ask."

Oliver smiled, and nodded, "Thank you, we'll need a car in about an hour, I'm taking the lady shopping." The woman nodded, and Oliver took note of her name, Elaine, "If you could arrange that for me Elaine it would be appreciated." The hint of a blush that took to her face amused him, "Certainly Mr Queen, leave it to me." He gifted her with a smile before returning to Chloe.

"Are you safe or did she mark you as part of her territory?" Chloe was smirking at him, "Can I help it if women find me irresistible?" Her laugh was loud and he joined in as she covered her mouth as she realised that it was the loudest noise in the foyer. He took her arm and tucked it into his before walking her to the elevator, "Wait till you see the view."

While she was admiring the view he made sure his bag containing his gear was stowed safely so no one could find it, and see what was inside, Gotham wasn't his beat but he didn't like to travel without the leather, it made him feel naked. Taking her shopping had been a new experience, he was used to girlfriends who didn't feel like they were robbing him when they bought dresses that cost more than most earned a year but Chloe was different, she seemed to be worried when a dress cost more than $100. In the end Oliver had taken her to a few shops where pricetags didn't exist and he didn't show her the bill when she finally finished picking out her wardrobe for the visit, it was his money and he was happy to spend it as he pleased, which in this case was on someone who knew the value of it.

"So who is this friend we're going to see," she asked finally as they were seated in the limo that had been sent, she looked great, sleek black trousers, a beautiful green top, hair dangling loose over her shoulders. "Oh, Bruce, we went to school together." He waved it off as if it were nothing, "Good guy, you'll like him." He didn't catch the frown, "Bruce, as in Bruce Wayne?" Looking at her he looked confused for a second, "Yes, that's him."

"You have some interesting friends Oliver."


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe

She wasn't exactly sure what to expect, someone along the lines of Oliver or a billionaire ruthless and cold like Lex. Not that it mattered, her curiosity was piqued and Chloe could smell the beginnings of her story.

Gotham was everything she had expected and more, dark, gloomy, mysterious, scary, a reporters dream. It had crime, glamour, big industry and a city beat most would kill for. In fact it wouldn't surprise her to find out some had. She'd heard the stories about Arkham Asylum and its escapees, her brow began to knit as she wondered if she would be able to worm her way in there for an inside scoop, Arkham verses Bellereve which would come out worse?

That just left the Batman, her brain was ticking over trying to figure out how she could get him to put in appearance, in Smallville or Metropolis she knew the way things worked, well for the most part, but this was new territory, in the end though that just made it more exciting.

Sitting for the rest of the journey in silence, she took note of the route and road signs filing them away for future reference. It seemed like she was a million miles away from Metropolis and her life there, university, studying, working at the Planet, her friends, Clark, Lois yet she knew it was only a couple of hours flight, less for Clark at full run. It reassured her to know that he was only a phonecall away if she wanted or needed him, right now it was neither.

The drive had taken them out to deserted roads before they arrived in front of two imposing gates that opened in greeting, "Wayne Manor, it's been in his family for a while now, impressive huh." Oliver was peering out of the window and Chloe followed his gaze spying the house as it loomed out of the dark. She'd heard it burnt down in a fire but having seen before pictures it had been rebuilt exactly. "Very," she said in reply wondering what inside had in store.

The car had pulled to a stop and a gentleman dressed in what Chloe thought was a very odd fashion opened the door a fraction before she did before offering her his hand much as Oliver had earlier. He was way too old to be Bruce but his manor intrigued her for a second before she put two and two together. His butler. "I'm Alfred Pennyworth Miss, welcome to Wayne Manor." She saw him glance over at Ollie but her attention was fully taken by the structure in front of her, "Welcome back Master Oliver, it has been a long time."

She liked his clipped tone, British, it suited him and his job although she still found the whole concept a little old fashioned but she guessed that this was how the other half lived. Idly she wondered if Oliver had a butler back home in Star City and what he thought of his Masters nocturnal doings.

Even as she stared her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a tall handsome man, not in the same way as Oliver, he was darker, more classically handsome. "Oliver," she smiled inwardly at the infectious happiness in the voice, at least he was pleased to see Ollie.

A voice spoke softly in her ear, "Perhaps you would like to come inside out of the cold," a white gloved hand appeared in front of her as she began to move towards the doors. Stepping inside she turned around taking in the full view as Alfred watched her. "May I take your jacket for you?" Chloe slipped off the small jacket she was wearing before hesitantly handing it to him, "I'm Chloe, Chloe Sullivan," she wasn't sure if she should offer him a hand to shake or not but he solved the question by giving her a small bow. "Pleased to meet you Miss Sullivan," and with that he disappeared leaving her inside the entrance hall looking round, a deep breath told her some of the paintwork was still fresh.

Oliver

Oliver was surprised at the warmth of Bruce's greeting but he wasn't going to complain, it had been a while since they had seen each other. The hug was a little surprising but he returned it smiling watching Chloe move inside the house with Alfred. "Come on, come in, its freezing out here." Ollie fell into step alongside his friend as they quickly climbed the steps before shutting out the cold, "And who is this?"

The tone of his voice sent a flash of jealousy through him, it sounded predatory, with a definitely tinge of lust in there. Not that he was surprised, Bruce's reputation as a playboy had grown quite significantly on his return. He glanced at Chloe and was pleased to see her amused look, she was a reporter of course she knew his reputation.

"Bruce Wayne, Chloe Sullivan." He watched as Bruce brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, he shook his head, "The pleasure is mine Miss Sullivan." "Chloe, call me Chloe, Miss Sullivan makes me feel like I'm at work."

As Bruce slipped Chloes arm into his Oliver found himself stepping forward doing the same on the other side, what was it she had said to him earlier about territory being marked?

"Looks like you managed to get the place back to what it was," he commented looking round at the structure. "We had the plans for the building it wasn't too hard, not much had changed over the years." Bruce led them into the dinning room gesturing towards the table, "Alfred made us dinner." There was a chase on as both men moved to pull out Chloe's seat and Oliver scowled as he lost. "Nothing fancy, I know you like simple food Oliver."

He wasn't cross at Bruce just frustrated with himself, watching them together as the night wore on, her spark and wit bouncing off Wayne and being returned. Bruce had been a somewhat serious kid, unlike him, but they had bonded over the loss of their parents. It had been strange to find someone in a situation much like his own, only Bruce was a lot angrier about his situation, Oliver understood he blamed himself.

There were somethings money couldn't buy and as much money as he had Oliver would gladly swap it all to have his parents back, probably much the same as Bruce.

Dinner was nice, and truth be told they all spent most of the time laughing and poking fun at each other, stories about their time at school giving Chloe fits of the giggles, he wasn't always the bully who had harassed Lex and driven his poor friend in front of that car. Oliver would carry the guilt of that with him to his grave, along with other things.

"Alfred was always the best cook," he felt full, at ease for the first time in a long time, no pressure to go running out on to the streets to save some unsuspecting person who had gotten themselves into trouble. Gotham had Batman, it didn't need the Green Arrow.

A couple of glasses of bourbon later and Oliver was ready to sleep, the car was due to pick them up and he began to make the relevant noises to indicate they needed to leave. "It's been good Bruce." He shook the other man's hand before gripping his shoulder and squeezing, "We'll see you tomorrow night." He saw the twinkle in Bruce's eyes and wondered what he had in mind, trouble no doubt.

He moved ahead to get Chloe's jacket letting Bruce escort her to the door shaking his head as Bruce once again brought Chloe's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Miss Sullivan, Chloe, it has been a pleasure, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night and I hope you will do me the honour of saving me a dance."

Putting his hands in his pockets he watched while Bruce waited for an answer, "We'll see," was all he got in return before Chloe moved to his side and tucked her arm into his. "It was nice to meet you, please say goodnight to Alfred for me." And with that Oliver walked her to the car making sure she was safely inside before moving in himself.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Oliver is shorter than normal but Chloe is longer. So it should balance out. I think.

Thanks for all the feedback. 

Chapter 7

Chloe

Bruce was neither Oliver or Lex, he was something unique and a law to himself. That was a good thing, she could see where the playboy reputation came from but there was something else underneath. He had a depth that he kept hidden from most but with Ollie he seemed relaxed enough to let it show a little around her, tomorrow night would probably be a different matter.

Looking over at Oliver she saw a thoughtful expression on his face and she wondered what was going on behind his dark eyes but she didn't ask instead sitting in silence watching the darkened roads pass them by.

The hotel was welcoming and warm and she headed towards the elevator while Oliver arranged a car for the following day. By the time it was done it had arrived and they headed to the Penthouse. Her mind was already working wondering a) how quickly she could escape outside tonight to get a real flavour of the city and b) what on earth she was going to do tomorrow while Oliver was taking care of business. Art Galleries and museums could entertain her for so only so long.

The room was lit gently, almost romantic in its glow and it brought a little smile to her face. Slipping her shoes off she headed to the bedroom pulling out Olivers shirt that she had worn the previous evening. The suite only had one bedroom but the bed was huge with space enough for about six people Chloe was sure so they had agreed to share, just to stop tongues from wagging.

She showered, changed and finished all her bits coming out to find Oliver stripped down to a pair of boxer shorts waiting for his turn in the bathroom. "What if I told you that was my favourite shirt" he said with a grin. Chloe looked up at him flashing a grin, "It's mine now."

Clambering into the soft sheets she could a scent on the shirt and inhaled, it smelt distinctly of _him_. Leather, musk, masculine and comforting. She rubbed at the collar bringing it to her nose to inhale deeper, all Oliver Queen. Suddenly aware of what she was doing she dropped it and looked around the room as if she had suddenly been caught with her hand in the cookie jar although she was still alone.

When he emerged she could still see beads of water on his torso, they only seemed to add to the enjoyable sight. She knew he had caught her looking by the amused look on his face, "I can't help looking so good," his voice was tinged with laughter as he flicked on the tv and switched off the lights.

It felt odd to be sharing a bed with someone who wasn't Lois or Lana but she didn't feel the need to talk and they just laid watching whatever shows Ollie randomly flicked onto for a while.

Chloe waited patiently for the sound of his breathing to slow and deepen until she was certain he was sound asleep. She didn't want him to worry. Slipping from the bed she grabbed her clothes and dressed before picking up her bag and carefully leaving the room.

The air was cold as she stepped outside and she lifted the collar up on her jacket as if that would provide her with some kind of protection. "Okay then, pick a direction," she muttered to herself before heading left out into the dark Gotham night.

It smelt different, she wasn't quite sure how that worked but it did, maybe it was the architecture? As she walked Chloe listened to the voices of the people passing her by, hushed whispers, mummers of love and devotion, typical talk especially in the well lit neighbourhood she was currently in.

The atmosphere changed as she moved into less well lit areas, and she could see the changes in the buildings and the people. The buildings were less well kept, had crumbling edges, the people scurried quickly from place to place afraid of what the streets might have in store for them.

Clutching her bag in front of her Chloe decided now was the time to turn back and head for the hotel, too late as it turned out. As she turned she walked into a group of 3 men who started laughing and herding her towards an alleyway. "We'll take that," one grabbed her bag while the others shoved her towards the wall.

Oliver

His dreams were plagued by figures without faces. They crowded round him moaning, pushing against him, picking at his skin. Then they were gone leaving him in a darkened room strapped to a table, wrists and ankles bound, feeling as if something pressing down on his chest making it difficult to breath.

Someone was laughing, it was manic, madness tinged. A spotlight came on illuminating his face, making him blink and try to cover his eyes but the straps meant his hand couldn't move. _'You're dreaming Oliver, snap out of it.'_ He knew he was asleep but he couldn't wake up.

Footsteps echoed through the room as a figure made its way towards him, "Ah Oliver," he recognised the voice, Lex! He panicked pulling at his restraints but he could do nothing being held tight within them. "You thought you could keep your secret from me, that I'd never find out. How wrong you were." He laughed and Oliver recognised it as the laughter he'd heard before.

"You're mad Lex, completely insane." He countered watching Lex's face twist into a sneer, "maybe but I'm not the one tied up am I." Oliver knew he was asleep, knew it wasn't real, that he was dreaming but he couldn't stop the spasm of fear that passed through him, this was possible, it had happened to Bart, it could happen to him.

"You aren't real." Lex moved back, "Maybe I am just a dark part of you delighting in torturing you, but they are real and you hurt or killed every one of them." A screen lowered from the ceiling faces flashing in front of him, all of them imprinted in his memory. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to each of them, "but we have to stop him."

Outside his dream Oliver's body was twisting, throwing the sheets around the bed. His whimpers begged to be heard but there was no one there to hear them. Sweat dripped from his brow and his breathing was heavy.

At last he managed to pull himself free of the nightmare, his eyes opening slowly while he commanded his body to relax. Not moving for a few moments he listened for other noises in the room but there were none. It took those moments for him to register the fact there should be noises in the room, someone else should be breathing. Turning his head he saw Chloe was gone.

Maybe she was in the bathroom, "Chloe?" he called out before getting out of bed when no one replied. He stepped inside and flicked on the light squinted against the brightness. Satisfied she wasn't there he checked the rest of the penthouse. "Chloe?" he called again before dialling downstairs to reception.

His worst fears were confirmed, Chloe had gone out into the Gotham night, alone, and she'd been gone a couple of hours. He tried dialling her cell and when he got no response he began to worry. "Chloe, what have you gotten yourself into now?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm not sure how much sense this chapter makes. Hope it isn't too bad. :)

Chapter 8

Chloe

She had no intention of giving up her bag easily, after everything she'd seen and experienced Chloe didn't scare easily, so she pulled back on it. "Oooo feisty, we like 'em feisty." He laughed revealing slightly discoloured teeth and breath smelling of alcohol. Coughing she pulled hard on her bag, "Seriously get some new lines and maybe some mints."

The eyes looking at her narrowed and Chloe felt the figures around her close in, maybe smart talk wasn't the way to go. There was a click and a metallic object appeared in her face, a gun. Her hands went up as she quickly let go of the bag, "Down boy." It was quickly followed by nervous laughter, this wasn't going well. Leering right into her face, "Well we were thinking more up," their laughter wasn't nervous, more predatory.

She never saw where he came from, she'd closed her eyes by that point trying to block out their faces. All she knew was that when she opened an eye to see what was going on they were lying on the other side of the alleyway out cold. Slowly she opened her other eye looking around until a dark clad figure dropped to the ground in front of her holding her bag in front of him.

"I believe you dropped something." His voice was low, husky, sexy and inspite of the scare she had just had Chloe smiled, her tongue running across her lower lip. So this was Batman, tall, dressed in black, wings, yeah it was him. "Thank you," she reached and took it, making sure to run her hands over his gloves, another guy with a leather fetish? Maybe she would mention this to Clark for the future.

"You shouldn't be in this part of town, it's not safe." Chloe shrugged like what had happened was an everyday event, "I'm a reporter we like to see the seedier side of town." Before she could say anything else his arms lifted and she was wrapped in the blackness that was his wings? Or was it a cape? "Hold on to me." Instinctively she did as she was instructed and he wrapped one arm around her, the other firing some sort of grappling iron upwards into the structure above, and just as quickly she was being pulled upwards.

On the roof he let go and Chloe stepped backwards. "This is Gotham Miss Sullivan," an eyebrow arched, he knew her name. "It's dark, over run with the filth of crime. Criminals think they run the streets but I'm here to teach them it isn't true anymore. Gotham has Batman now." He had turned away from her while he spoke and Chloe was examining his back trying to figure out his outfit but when he turned even in the dim moonlight she could see the intensity in his eyes.

"I think its time we got you back to your hotel." Before she could even protest he had grabbed hold of her and lowered them down to the ground once more. "What you're gonna hail a cab?" She caught the smirk, "No I brought my car." A growl emitted from the alley over the road and Batman moved her to its source quickly. "A car? Are you sure its not a tank?" He said nothing merely opened the door and secured her inside.

He uttered not one more word until they reached the hotel, "Don't go into the wrong part of town again, I might not be there to save you next time." They were in another alley away from prying eyes. "You aren't the only hero out there." She waited outside the hotel until the growling vehicle was out of earshot. She hadn't exactly got an interview but at least she had managed a sound bite.

Her expression was thoughtful as she passed through the lobby and made her way up to the penthouse. It was only when she was inside she noticed the lights were on.

Oliver

He had called her cell a couple more times while he pulled out his gear and began to dress. Even as the door opened he was getting ready to call Bart to get him to do a sweep of the city, he could be anywhere but Oliver knew it wouldn't take him long to get there and get it done, and for Chloe he would do it double quick.

Hearing the click as the door opened he moved to a position where he couldn't be seen not sure if it was Chloe coming back through the door. Seeing her blonde headed figure he left out a huge sigh of relief before moving forward and sweeping her into a hug, tight against his leather clad body.

His chin rested on her head and he stroked her hair as if actually touching her would make the fact she had been gone vanish. "Oliver, can't breathe." He'd been holding on to her tighter than he had thought, "Sorry." Stepping backwards he kept his hands on her shoulders shaking her, "Just what the hell do you think you were playing at? Anything could have happened to you? Why weren't you answering you're cell?"

As she looked up at him Ollie could see something wasn't quite right, "Chloe?" His voice was concerned, worry in his eyes. "I walked a little too far, bumped into a few guys, but it's ok." A hand touched her cheek, while his eyes moved up and down her body checking for any visible signs of hurt. "Chloe," his voice was softer, "you should have woken me, told me what you wanted to do. I would have taken you where ever you wanted to go."

"I know, I just don't want to rely on heroes all my life. I need to take care of myself." She wasn't looking at him, her eyeline towards his chest. There was a small silent pause while Oliver decided whether he should hug her, let her go or tie her down so she couldn't leave again.

Chloe made the choice for him stepping backwards putting her bag down on the couch before tugging off her jacket and placing it next to it. She moved away from him into the next room and he began tugging off his suit before it was carefully folded and placed away. Had he been stupid bringing her? There was no point second guessing himself now, she was here, he just needed to make her understand she needed to take more care.

By the time he entered the bedroom she had put his shirt back on and had crawled under the sheets, he moved across now dressed in his boxers and joined her. He switched off the lights, leaving only the dim lights from outside to illuminate them. "I'm sorry," she muttered. Her head was turned away from him but he could see her shaking, "You scared me." He moved closer and pulled her against him, "what happened Chloe?"

"Some guys cornered me in an alley," her voice was light trying to play it off, "Batman saved me. Sorta swooped out of the sky, or at least I think he did I wasn't really looking then. He's got a bit of thing for leather as well, is there like a manual or something with a standard clothing list?"

He could feel her body start to relax and since she made no move away from him he decided to stay where he was, maybe if he actually had hold of her she wouldn't be able to leave again. "Seriously Chloe, next time just ask me to come with you."

Oliver wasn't sure if it was the idea of losing Chloe or the idea of having to explain to Clark, Lois and the team what had happened that bothered him more. Neither of them spoke again after that and Ollie waited until Chloe was sleeping before allowing himself to drop off again.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Not quite what I had in mind but serves as a link to the next few chapters. Sorry

Chapter 9

Chloe

When Chloe awoke there was a small stream of daylight coming into the room. The ray went over the covers and hit the floor in front of her. Lifting her hand she placed it into light watching it play over her skin.

As she became more alert the arm wrapped around her waist filtered up to her brain, she sighed and wriggled against the warm body behind her. Her eyes were hardly open and the cogs of her foggy mind had yet to turn properly, coffee deprived as they were. "hmmmmm" she heard the mumbles of the owner of the arm before he shuffled against her in turn.

She inhaled deeply taking in the scent, leather, musk, something finally connected, Oliver! Her body went rigid for a few seconds before she relaxed again. It felt nice to be held, to know someone wanted to hold her.

As she lay waking slowly the events of the previous night came back into her mind, she had messed up and needed to be rescued, again. Only this time it was by the Batman, he was new, so much darker than anyone she had come across before, at least in terms of saving people. He intrigued her, she wanted, needed to know more, to see more, the question was how without getting herself into more trouble.

Oliver stirred against her again loosening the hold he had on her allowing her to slip free and finally stand. Stretching she yawned and looked down at him, he seemed peaceful, more so than the last time she had seen him sleep. The covers were half way down the bed and one of his feet was resting on top of the sheet. Chloe leant and covered him over before hitting the shower.

When she emerged Oliver was awake and sat reading the morning paper. "Coffee and morning bagels are on there way." She sat on the bed next to him, "Oliver," she began quietly noting he hadn't looked at her, "about last night." It was then he lowered the paper and turned those deep brown eyes on her making her feel a little more guilty. "There is nothing to talk about Chloe, just don't do it again, please."

Making some generally non committal noises Chloe dressed before heading to the door when she heard a knock. The smell of strong coffee made her nose twitch and her taste buds tingle with excitement. The maid pushed in a trolley with a couple of pots of coffee and some bagels with fruit giving her a choice of what to have but Chloe being Chloe the first thing past her lips was one strong coffee.

"The fundraiser starts at 8pm so I've arranged for a car to pick us up at 7.45pm." Oliver appeared next to her grabbing one of the bagels and a glass of OJ. "There is a car at your disposal all day as well, the driver will take you where ever you want to go. I'll be as quick as I can but business is business."

She just shrugged and nodded, she was going to take in some of the culture of Gotham today since she had taken in part of its darker side already. Besides she didn't want to let Oliver down and find herself with cuts, bruises or worse before being his date to this function. "Don't worry Ollie I'll be a good girl."

Giving him a quick grin she snagged a bagel checking the time, 10.30am, "I guess I could get started now, give you a chance to get ready for your meeting. Those museums are waiting." Taking a bite and another slurp of coffee she moved to grab her coat and bag.

His hand encircled her wrist causing her to stop and look up at him, "Chloe be careful." It was soft and half pleading causing her to nod in assent, "I will." She meant it, at least for now.

Oliver

Oliver watched her leave, the memory of her body next to his fresh in his mind, he had felt comfortable, warm, secure with her there. Something that had been missing for a long time. He moved back to the bed and finished reading the newspaper while he finished eating. The financial section wasn't exactly the most thrilling of reads but he liked to know how his stock was doing, which as per usual was well. He didn't have to worry about money something he was thankful about, it meant he could get on with saving the world from Lex Luthor and other assorted criminal types without wondering where the backing was going to come from.

Once he was satisfied he showered and dressed putting on an appropriate suit for the days meetings. He didn't need to go but he liked to keep his hand in on some things, in this case dealing with Wayne Enterprises.

Heading out he stopped by the desk and arranged flowers to be delivered to the room to make up for his shortness with Chloe the previous night. He also organised for a couple of corsages for the evening, giving only the colors of the dress Chloe was wearing and his own suit so the florist could choose the most appropriate colors.

The person behind the desk was male but no less accommodating than their welcoming clerk had been, perhaps with less innuendo which Oliver was grateful for. After checking that the car was booked for the evening he stepped out into the warm air of Gotham.

It smelt of car fumes and other things slightly less pleasant but he was hoping some of the technology his own corporation had would help take care of that. He believed that the two enterprises could work together to help improve Gotham and take some of the technology out into the poorer communities to help them as well. Oliver was a great believer that his company should not just be about profit but about giving back to the world as well.

Not exactly the same ruthless business tactics as Lex but it worked well enough for him and he would keep moving in the same direction, after all what was the use of all that money if he couldn't put it to good use.

Stepping inside the car he sat and began to flick through the documents related to the business scheme. This was the part he hated, which was why he normally left this kind of thing to his management team but Bruce was a friend and the business they were going to be doing together was close to his heart.

Finally approaching his destination his fingers drummed against the manila folder while he ran through a few things in his head. If things went to plan he could get this over and done with quickly and then go and find Chloe. Silently he promised himself the next time he had a few days off from saving the world he was going to go to a deserted island, just him, the sea, sand and maybe a pretty girl.

Smiling and making the right noises as he walked into the tall building that dominated the skyline he was not surprised to see a wealth of young attractive women working for Bruce. How many of them were employed for their brains he wouldn't like to guess but Bruce's reputation seemed to demand that he be surrounded by airheads at all times.

One the one hand it didn't surprise Oliver, Bruce was meant to be a playboy but on the other Oliver knew he was intelligent, an airhead was not the woman for Bruce Wayne. They were alike in that respect, Lex perhaps could get away with it but not them. Those thoughts brought him back to Chloe and he wondered briefly where she was and if she was having a good time. Pulling out his cell he quickly tapped out a message as he walked, finishing as he swept into the boardroom pleased to see two of his top negotiators already there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chloe

Chloe was walking slowly through the museum taking in as much of the displays as she could. Her mind was still distracted by thoughts of Batman and who was behind the mask. It seemed like masks and dual lives were going to be a big part of her own life, Clark of course had two sides to him, Oliver, Bart even and now Batman.

She tried to recall as much detail about the encounter as she could, but the thing that stood out the most was the intensity in his eyes. Dark, mysterious, brooding, demanding and very intriguing. Of course Chloe felt the call to find out who the man behind the mask was, Gotham wasn't her patch but a story was a story.

Pausing in front of a display cabinet containing some fossils she read the card although she wasn't certain what it said, her mind still on the previous night. Footsteps signalled people passing her by except suddenly someone stopped next to her. "Fascinating isn't it." The voice was familiar and she half turned towards it taking in the profile of the figure speaking to her.

"Bruce," her tone was slightly surprised, "what are you doing here?" She turned towards him completely taking in his appearance, smart, business like, she had to admit he did look good. Giving herself a mental shake she smiled.

"I heard there was a young reporter wandering the museums of Gotham all alone." She watched him gesture for her to walk with him half wondering why he would come out here to see her. "Oliver had some business to take care of."

They moved slowly from display to display Bruce telling her bits and pieces about each one and how it had ended up in the Gotham Museum, usually it seemed because his Father had made some kind of donation or Bruce himself had.

He took her to one of Gotham's best restaurants for lunch telling her little stories about some of the figures that were there. Chloe noticed that he was attempting to work his charm, but the thing that struck her the most was the way people fawned over him. She found it quite off putting, but Bruce either didn't notice or had stopped caring.

Afterwards they headed to Gotham's huge park and Bruce walked her through it, Chloe found it strange that there was this haven of peace and tranquillity in the midst of the bleakness that was Gotham. Talk eventually turned to what was to happen that evening, "We usually have an auction, various nick nacks and we also auction off dinner dates with some of the most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes. Perhaps we can persuade you to put yourself on the list."

Chloe just gave him a look as if to say you have lost your mind, "Who would want to bid for dinner with me?" She sounded incredulous although she found the idea quite flattering. "Miss Sullivan you'd be surprised."

Laughing she just shook her head, "are you up for auction?" She watched the look on Bruce's face, "ah yes, it wouldn't be the same if Gotham's most eligible wasn't on the list and we've also managed to persuade Star City's finest to join in the fun."

Her head cocked to one side and she looked up at the much taller man, "Oliver?" Some how that amused her even more, "I'm sure you'll make plenty of money for the foundation without me lowering the tone." She felt Bruce grab her hand and pull it through his looped arm, "I think we'll make even more with you on it." He patted her hand, "So it's settled, we'll put you on the list."

Chloe was about to protest when Bruce started talking about something completely different. She wasn't able to get a word in as he seemed to ramble on about Gotham, business and the news. Clearly he was used to getting what he wanted.

He walked her back to the car and made sure she was safely inside waving her off, Chloe finding it both sweet and strange, she wasn't used to such attention. The driver said nothing as he drove her back to the hotel and Chloe was thankful, the silence was most welcome.

Smiling at the desk clerk she headed up to the penthouse suite and the faint smile that remained grew lighting her whole face as she stepped inside. A huge bunch of tulips sat in a vase on the table, a ribbon around it. There was a card on the table _Sorry about this morning, Oliver. _

Oliver

Oliver wasn't exactly sure how he'd managed to stay awake during the meeting but he had, partly out of curiosity since Bruce hadn't shown up. He checked his cell every so often but Chloe hadn't answered. So that left him listening to the workings of big business.

As soon as it was over he shook the appropriate hands and made the right noises, the deal had been settled which was good for both his own and Bruce's companies. He spoke to each member of the board in turn telling them he'd see them all during the evening before heading out again. He saw a couple of the girls that worked on reception huddle together and giggle as he went out so he flashed them a smile.

He settled back in the car pouring himself a scotch to sip on while he was driven back to the hotel. One of the better things about having money was the fact he could be driven around, not that he didn't love having mastery of his own wheels but on occasions like this. Sighing he slugged down the scotch as the hotel came into view.

Wondering if Chloe was back he checked his phone once more, still no answer. As he walked through reception the clerk caught his attention passing on a few messages that had arrived for him, including a message to contact Victor. Maybe a lead on a 33.1 facility but clearly nothing that couldn't wait otherwise he would have called him directly.

Stepping inside the room he saw Chloe was back, her coat and bag were slung over the back of the couch. He looked at the tulips and hoped she had been pleased with them. As he put down his keycard he heard a gentle snore, sticking his head into the bedroom he smiled seeing the blonde figure asleep.

Heading in for a shower he wondered what she had done for the day, what she had seen, if she had met anyone. He chuckled a little at her snoring, he found it kind of sweet in a way.

She was still sleeping when he woke up so he took the chance to call Victor, the news wasn't quite what he had been expecting but there was another 33.1 facility that needed to be dealt with. He entrusted Victor with the task of finding out as much as he could about it, he could have gotten Chloe to but he wanted her to have as stress free time as possible.

Once he was done he moved over and gave Chloe a shake, "Chloe…" he had to repeat her name a few times before she woke and looked at him sleepily. "Mmmmm what time is it?" He watched her rub her eyes and stretch before hauling herself upright, "Time for you to get ready, we'll be leaving in an hour. Don't worry I'll get some coffee ready." He ruffled her hair playfully, laughing as she swotted his hand away.

While she showered he made a pot of coffee for her ordering up some OJ for himself, he wondered if she was hungry but there was food at the gala, he decided to ask once she came out of the shower.

He made sure his hair was dry before preening a little in front of the mirror, he had to make sure his appearance was up to scratch. Moving to sit he flicked on the tv while he listened to Chloe getting ready.

Engrossed in the news he was startled when she spoke close to his ear, "You couldn't zip me up could you?" He half turned mumbling an answer before standing, she had her back to him and he could see the straps of her bra, a beautiful shade of emerald green. He wondered if the rest of her underwear matched.

Moving over to her he pulled up the zip running his knuckle up her back as he did so. Even given the view he had nothing had prepared him for when she turned to face him. Chloe was stunning anyway, her smile lit up her face but Oliver's mouth dropped open, "Wow," was all he could manage.

"Wow good or wow bad?" he heard the nervousness in her voice and he smile tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "Wow very good." He laughed as she practically bounced on the spot. "Thank god for that. You don't look so bad yourself although given the fact you're up for auction…"

"Ah," he looked sheepish and waggled a finger at her, "who told you that?" Watching her tap the side of her nose made him shake his head, "A reporter can't name her sources."

"Chloe…" He tried pleading before pulling out a credit card, "bid for me, well unless she's some hot young thing." She took the credit card from him a sly smile on her face. "I might bid on you, or Bruce. Although of course I'm an item myself. Maybe."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Really? Interesting." He looked at the clock before offering her an arm, "Time to go Beautiful."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry it's been a while, hope you all enjoy and thanks for the feedback.

For those worried it is going to be a Chruce fic, don't worry Chollie is how it will end, it's just taking a few turns along the way.

Chapter 11

Chloe

The journey to the gala was punctured by a few words here and there but it past pleasantly enough. Chloe felt nervous how was she going to talk to any of the people there, but then she didn't really need to talk to any of them, all she needed to do was watch and listen.

As Oliver helped her step from the car to the curbside Chloe let out a soft sigh before slipping her arm through Ollies offered one, "Relax, you'll be fine." The hairs in her ear tickled as the much taller man had leant and whispered in it.

There were a few photographers there no doubt for the society magazines and gossip columns and as Oliver waved to a couple she had to laugh as he spoke through gritted teeth, "I hate these people." Chloe half wondered if there were going to be any column inches asking who she was, making the news instead of writing the news.

As they stepped inside her head tilted upwards looking at the lobby. Compared to what was outside it seemed like she was stepping into another world. It was an opulent red colour with gold trimmings. It seemed like something she would expect to see in Paris or at an opera house.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Oliver handing over the invitation to a tuxedo wearing man who looked as if he'd be more comfortable in a zoo. Escorted through a second door she was again surprised to see a brightly decorated room, large, high domed, a sweeping staircase rising from the centre leading to a balcony that curved around the room giving a fantastic view of the entire affair.

It struck her that Gotham really was a city of contrasting people, you either had money or you didn't, the middle ground hardly seemed to be there at all. It was the difference between being in this room with them now or being at home in a poor neighbourhood wondering who was going to break in next. This place seemed to need Batman more than they knew.

Chloe wondered how many in this room gave their time or money to help those less fortunate without having their photograph taking to celebrate their generosity. While respecting what Bruce and his foundation were trying to achieve she felt as if it was something that should be done anyway. Or maybe that was wishful thinking on her part, or perhaps she was being harsher than she needed to be, some quite possibly were generous and giving.

When she finally looked around Chloe noticed Oliver had moved away slightly to talk to an older distinguished looking man, she touched his arm softly and indicated she was going to go upstairs to get a better view.

As a waiter passed her by he offered her a glass of champagne that she took and sipped on before she hitched her dress up slightly and climbed up the stairs to the balcony area. It was quieter up here, providing her with a chance to get her breath and actually watch what was going on.

Occasionally Oliver would tip his head upwards and smile at her as she began to pick apart who the rich were, who the powerful were and who had combined the two. Before she knew it her glass was empty but before she could even turn to look for a waiter one seemed to appear next to her. The empty one was quickly replaced by a full one and the spot next to her was taken by a cute brunette.

She was taller than Chloe, but she was attractive and had a nice smile, "Hi," the brunette said eventually, "Rachel Dawes." Chloe felt as if she had to draw himself up to her full height and offered a hand, "Chloe Sullivan."

"Hope you don't mind, but you look as if you belong here as much as I do. I'm only here because of Bruce." Chloe looked at Rachel, "I'm here because of him," she pointed down at Ollies blonde haired figure, "Oliver Queen."

They fell silent for a few moments as Bruce suddenly appeared along the balcony and gave a short speech promising the auction would be upon them soon. Either he hadn't spotted them or he had decided to leave them alone but he moved downstairs and found Oliver to talk to for a few moments.

"So, what do you do Chloe Sullivan?" Chloe gazed down at the top of the heads of all those below them, "Reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis, and a student."

"I'm a DA, in Gotham that's not always easy." Again they fell silent just watching those below and Chloe wondered how hard it must be for someone like Rachel here. She was about to speak when Rachel broke the silence, "That's the mayor," and with that she pointed out the whose who of Gotham giving Chloe little bits of information about them all as she went.

Oliver

Oliver was bored, but still he managed to keep up his façade, he had to. Tonight was all about business contacts and helping Bruce, well mostly about that. He turned and looked up at Chloe noting she was with an attractive brunette. Quirky he'd probably describe her as.

About to head upstairs with fresh champagne for the three of them he was interrupted by Bruce who appeared in front of him after giving his little speech. "Bruce, where were you today?" he asked teasing his friend a little, "negotiations weren't the same without you."

The smirk on Bruce's face worried him slightly but he didn't show it, "having lunch with a reporter. Blonde, spunky, I think you'd like her." Well that explained why Chloe hadn't answered her cell.

"Ah, so you're the one who was trying to persuade her to join the auction items. I wonder why?" He kept his tone light, friendly, teasing but he felt a surge of something in his stomach.

It wouldn't be the first time that Bruce had been attracted to a woman Oliver was with, nor indeed would it have been the first if it was the other way around, both however knew Oliver wasn't really with Chloe. "What better way to spend my money?" Bruce smiled at Oliver before laughing, "Come on Oliver, it's just dinner. If I win her that is." With that he winked and looked up at the spot Ollie knew the two women were. "I see Rachel found her."

There was something in Bruce's voice that caused Oliver to look at her again, "Who is she?" His eyes flicked slowly between his long time friend and the quirky brunette. "That's Rachel?" A sudden spark of recognition hit him, Bruce had mentioned a girl who had been his friend during his childhood.

A smile curved Bruce's lips, "Yeah, she's a DA now. And not afraid." Oliver was impressed to here pride in the other mans' voice. "You like her?" Maybe he wasn't interested in Chloe at all and it was just in Ollie's head.

There was a quick flash of something on Bruce's face, so quick Oliver nearly missed it, "she's a friend." His tone was hard and Oliver knew not to press further. If Bruce wanted to tell him then he would although he found that doubtful.

He was amused to see a look of panic cross his friends face as he looked over Oliver's shoulder. "What?" Bruce gulped down on glass of champagne before taking hold of a second, "someone I hope doesn't win the bidding war. I have to go," the glass was placed on a tray, "I'll see you shortly for the auction."

As easily as he had been there Bruce was gone leaving Oliver alone amongst the throng. That didn't last as he was swooped on by an older gentleman, a woman who was clearly his wife, and a second younger woman. "Mr Queen," the man had grabbed Ollies hand and was shaking it firmly, "Simon Tate, my wife, Matilda and our daughter Victoria. So very pleased to meet you."

Oliver looked confused, "Likewise I'm sure." He smiled at the two women before taking their hands and kissing the backs of them causing them both to giggle. Struggling not walk away he waited for Simon to give him some kind of clue as to why he was here. "I'm planning on winning you for dinner with Victoria."

A weak smile appeared, "best of luck with that." He was saved when he felt an arm slip through one side and then a second through the other, "Oliver, I feel neglected," Chloe's face was smiling up at him looking amused. "Rachel and I thought we come and claim you back." He could tell that Chloe was amused, more than amused that she'd had to rescue him. "Sorry," he paused as if trying to remember the other man's name, "the lady has claimed me, at least for now, if you'll excuse us."

Smiling he turned and walked away with Chloe on one side and Rachel on the other. "Miss Dawes," he said turning to look at Rachel, "pleasure to meet you. I hope Miss Sullivan here hasn't told you any stories about me and if she has they aren't true."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N sorry to anyone who has been waiting for an update. I've had some technical issues which has resulted in a new laptop and no copies of anything I've written except on here. Its a little short and not too good but hopefully chp 13 will be better. Cheers!

Chloe.

Her head tilted to look upwards at Oliver struck for a moment at the look on his face. The smile as he looked at Rachel was genuine, his eyes sparkled and of course he looked gorgeous. There was almost a frown on her face as she turned away, but she managed to stop it berating herself silent. Why on earth would Oliver looked at her as anything other than a friend, as Watchtower, a source of information and a conduit to Clark? That was the point a puzzled look appeared on her face, what was she thinking! This was Oliver Queen, her cousins ex, honestly Sullivan get a hold of yourself she uttered silently.

Blonde hair moved slightly as she looked around waiting for the auction to finally start, her arm slipping loose of Oliver's as she did so. Her attention moved from face to face curious about who they were, what they did and which one of them was the masked crusader. That kept coming back to her, that moment in the alley when she first saw him, a man behind a mask what reporter could resist.

A noise distracted her and she noticed Bruce up on the balcony looking down over them, a look on his face that seemed to be a cross between fear, amusement and an appearance of not caring. That didn't seem to be the Bruce she had seen the night before but then she didn't know him well enough to judge.

"Ah here goes," a voice mumbled in her ear, Oliver had leant down to speak in her ear, "I hope this is over with quickly." Chloe smirked, "I hope Victoria wins you." Teeth appeared just a little as she nibbled her lower lip trying not to laugh out loud.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to our annual event. I hope you have eaten and had plenty to drink but now is the time to part with your hard earned dollars." There was a sarcastic edge to Bruce's voice and Chloe wondered if those around her had picked up on it, Ollie clearly had as they chuckle alongside her told. Turning her head slightly she looked at Rachel and was amused to see the smile on her face, at least the people who she had decided who mattered did.

"Obviously I can't do the auction myself," she watched as his hand moved against his chest before extending outwards again gesturing someone else towards the mic. "So instead I present..." Chloe just rolled her eyes as he introduced some b list celebrity who had nothing else to do and needed a decent payment. Not that she blamed Bruce for it, after all it was for a good cause and how could she turn her nose up at that.

The hum as the gentleman in question began to speak was a low one, people obviously casting opinions on Bruce's choice of guest auctioneer coming into question, perhaps they were just muttering because it was a B list and not an A list celeb like Brad Pitt. Although it struck her she wouldn't be surprised to find he had that number in his black book someplace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver

He wasn't quite certain if he was dreading this moment or secretly looking forward to it. Being auctioned off wasn't usually on his to do list in fact he made a mental note to get Chloe to swear this never took place just in case it got back to the rest of the team. He could hear the laughter now. Almost without realising it his eyes scanned around the room to make sure Bart hadn't turned up. That kid could show up in the damnedest places.

Chloe and Rachel had both disentangled themselves from his arms but he was glad that they had at least rescued him from the people he suspected Bruce had run, well walked extremely fast away from. Man he hoped that the guy didn't win the auction for him. Maybe there was a way to not be won by them? Sadly for Ollie he couldn't think what that was right at that moment in time.

His hand fished around in his pocket before he pulled out the card he'd been looking for, "if any of you ladies want to bid for anything, or anyone," he added with a look he hoped they'd understand, "please feel free." He waved it at them. Although to him it was nothing, just a card that gave him access to money he realised that it wasn't the same for everyone else. He appreciated that money wasn't always easy to come by for everyone and honestly he was more than happy to share what he had, especially if it meant he didn't have to spend an evening with Victoria whatsherface.

He noticed Rachel looked faintly embarrassed, he leant down and whispered in her ear, "hey it's ok, it all goes to his charity so spend away." A hand gripped hers and gave it a quick squeeze, "really Rachel I'd like you too." He turned to Chloe asking for her to confirm what he was saying knowing she hated it probably as much as Rachel, a half smile appeared when she nodded to Rachel, "it's not as if we're keeping it, right?"

Letting Chloe finish persuading Rachel seemed to be the best course of action and he left her to it as Bruce rejoined them, "the games begin then." Bruce smiled at Ollie, "All for a good cause, all for a good cause."

They stood together and watched as the auction finally got underway, at first it was trinkets, VIP trips to premieres things that weren't people, which just made the wait worse. All he could hope for that he wasn't sweating, although he did feel somewhat like a lion caught in cage being watched from outside. Did Bruce feel like that? Possibly but he had been playing up to the whole playboy thing far too well.

Then it was time, time to be auctioned off. They were starting with the less well known people, people who weren't millionaires or in fact billionaires which meant that he and Bruce would be left till last. A couple of people went first, no one he knew or was even vaguely aware of but the bidding went well and he didn't feel like he had to step in. Rachel was vehement, she would not be going up herself although she did assure Bruce that she would put a bid in for him, which just made Oliver laugh. "Leave him to the wolves," he said in a mock whisper so as his old friend could hear him.

"Just you wait Queen," Bruce answered in a semi joking voice before they all stopped, Chloe's name had been called.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

A/N: here at last hope its been worth the wait. I hope to have 14 with you soon.

Chloe

Heading up the stairs she shook her head already deciding she would find someway of punishing Bruce for this. There was no way she was going to make any money from this although even if one person bid for her then at least she could contribute to the good cause that the event was for. Climbing the stairs once more she felt the eyes of everyone there alight upon her, which made her rather uncomfortable but none the less she smiled and waited to see what happened next.

She could see Ollie pulling faces at her, trying to get her to laugh but she was determined not to, although not doing so was hurting her face as she struggled to main control over her cheeks. Tucking a lock of hair behind her face she answered the questions put to her by the mc, all the while she hoped she didn't sound like a complete loser.

Finally the bidding got underway and to her surprise it was going well, there was more than one bid, admittedly it was only Bruce and Oliver that were bidding but apparently that was enough. Looking down at them she was startled to hear to hear another bid come in over the telephone, although as soon as it was in it was bested by Bruce.

The wait was soon over though as bidding came to the close, looking around she saw the satisfied smile on Bruce's face and heard the announcement that he had won. Oliver was no where to be seen and Chloe noted she felt a pang of disappointment at the fact he hadn't outbid Bruce for her.

Moving back down the stairs she rejoined Bruce and Rachel as the next item came up for auction. "Where's Ollie?" she asked Bruce, looking up into his handsome face noting the smirk. "I believe he received a phone call," he grinned, "quite unfortunate." She bumped him with her hip, "I'd better go check nothing's wrong," it could be one of the boys with news but she didn't say that to Bruce. Leaning down he kissed her cheek, "don't be long and be sure to bring him back, he does have to place himself in harms way." As he spoke he pointed upwards where she had just come from. "Saving yourself for last," she said with a laugh before giving his arm a squeeze.

"I'll bring him back," and with that Chloe made her way through the crowd. The fact he hadn't returned straight away made her think that there had been some kind of news. Heading out into the lobby area she saw his blonde hair and tall frame covered by the white suit he seemed to prefer. His phone was attached to his ear and he was talking intently. Moving next to him she placed a hand on his arm so he knew it was her that was next to him, knew it was her who could hear his conversation, even above the din of the people talking and the sound of the microphone and the so called celebrity who was running the auction.

It was definitely one of the boys although at this point she couldn't tell who, although somehow she doubted it was Bart. He wouldn't have bothered with the phone preferring to make his way here by foot. "Sorry," he said to her ruefully placing his hand over the mouthpiece. Chloe shook her head and smiled, "it's alright." Somehow she thought Oliver would make it up to her. Not that he had anything to make up for. Frankly if she was honest she would have rather it had been won by Ollie, she knew him, knew where she stood with him. She was his Watchtower and he was the boss, Green Arrow. It made sense, so why did she had these pangs of desire fluttering inside her when she looked at him?

Oliver

Oliver smiled at Chloe briefly before finishing the phone call. "AC," he said by way of explanation. "News, the team are going to do some recon," he slipped an arm round her shoulders, "lets go back inside. I'll tell you about it when we get back to the hotel." It wasn't exactly something he could tell her in the middle of the gala but he was worried and wanted to get back to his team. Leaving now was an option but it wouldn't make any difference as his team wasn't close enough for him to get to before they went to check things out. A thought occurred to him, "I'll be right back." Holding up a hand he moved away from her once more and called Clark. While Ollie might not be close enough to get there in time, Clark could.

Returning he slipped the phone in his pocket, "I sent the Boy Scout to keep an eye on them," he whispered in her ear as he placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her back inside. "I'd say he'll keep them out of trouble but I'm guessing that might not be true." He kept his hand on her back as they made their way through the crowd towards Bruce and Rachel.

His mind kept turning back to the phone call he had with AC and the subsequent one he'd had with Clark, which he'd managed to keep short and relatively sweet. Lex was really stepping up his programme and that worried him. Where there going to be more facilities than they could take out? Maybe but that wouldn't stop them from trying.

He still wasn't paying too much attention to anything other than the fact he was keeping Chloe close, even as the bidding war took place for him and he smiled, waved and generally encouraged high bids he wasn't focused on it and when it was done he was entirely clueless as to who had been the highest bidder. Hearing Chloe's reassuring voice telling him it was her made him feel slightly better although really he could just have donated the amount without having to go through the rigmaroll of it all. "Thank god," he said in answer, "I was hoping that it would be her," he pointed to the figure of the woman who had accosted him with her Mother and Father earlier.

For Ollie the rest of the night passed in a blur, he wanted to leave still even though he knew that it would be no use for him to do so but it was the other part of his identity, the part of him that wanted to right the wrongs of the world felt the need to go. Several glasses of champagne later and it was Bruce who was up for auction. Still Oliver was distracted although he did note that Rachel placed no bids for him and Chloe only placed enough to make the figure rise enough so as to make it a decent size bid.

"You think anyone would be offended if we left now?" he asked feeling like he'd done his civic duty. Letting out a sigh of relief as Chloe nodded her head he leant down to whisper in her ear, "thank god for that." Moving over to Bruce he offered him a hand in parting. "Chloe and I are going, I have some urgent matters I need to take care of."

He didn't need to be a mind reader to know Bruce didn't believe him but that didn't matter, what mattered was leaving. Bruce leant in towards him, "Frankly I don't blame you, I'd leave if only I wasn't the host." The words were quietly almost inaudible above the other noise in the room and definitely only intended for Olivers ear. "Next time, don't leave it so long."

Oliver grinned and the friends hugged, "Don't go missing for so long next time." He heard Bruce chuckle as he withdrew from the grasp and took Chloe's hand in his, "Good night Rachel," he nodded before leading Chloe from the room and the gala.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Chloe

She didn't ask about the call, she knew that he would tell her when they were alone, you just couldn't tell who might be listening. The hand that contained her own smaller one was warm to touch, she could feel a small pulse at the base of his thumb. His skin was soft but hard as well, a contradiction just like the man himself. She allowed him to lead her outside, the air was cool against her skin and it was only then she realised just how warm it had been inside. The car was already waiting for them and it was only then Oliver let go of her hand to climb in before her. Her eyes drifted over his frame as he got in and once more she wondered at it. How had Lois let him go?

Sliding in with a vain attempt at lady like grace still nothing was said. The partition between the driver and themselves was sliding up as she heard the door closing giving them privacy should they need it. Turning her head a little she glanced at Oliver's face and noted the steely determination that had etched itself across his features. Fingers crept across and lay gently over the back of his hand, a silent gesture to remind him that she was there, and that she would listen when he spoke. That he would speak eventually she was certain, after all The Green Arrow did need his Watchtower.

Once again she marvelled at how comfortable the silence was even though the ingrained curiosity was bubbling just beneath the surface. As Chloe glanced to look at him again she noted his head turning away almost as if he had been looking at her. He was probably just thinking about the information he had been given.

She turned her head to look out of the window not moving her hand, leaving it in easy contact with his, and she noted the small movement that placed his thumb over hers before a gentle rubbing motion commenced. It was a struggle not to pull her hand away, not because she didn't want this, wasn't enjoying this but she had no idea why it was happening.

Their journey was over almost as quickly as it had been yet so much thought had occurred in her mind, and a pang of desire that was unbidden seemed to have begun to fire inside her. She liked him. Chloe was pondering this aspect of knowledge when the door was opened for her.

It wasn't even that the idea of it bothered her, after all what wasn't to like but he was her cousins ex. The ex that had broken Lois's heart, and Chloe would know she was the one who had helped pick up the pieces afterwards. One of the reasons her relationship with Jimmy had ended, but just a small one. Stepping out of the car she shook her head, what was she thinking? She was Watchtower, he was Green Arrow, they were friends and that was all. Her mind was just running away with her since they were spending so much time alone together.

His tall figure appeared next to her and he slid her arm into his as he led her inside. "Thank god thats over," he muttered quietly in her ear. "Now we can get back to some real work." At that she nodded and flashed her trademark grin. That was more like it.

Oliver

He had seen the thoughtful look on her face but had no clue what was going on in her mind. Taking her up to the suite he let them into the living area only to be greeted by a sea of flowers. "Wow," he said his voice echoing his internal surprise. "You're sending me flowers now?" he asked slightly teasing while his eyes searched for the card that undoubtably came with it.

A few seconds search found the object and he plucked it out handing it over to her. "From Bruce right?" he didn't really need to have her confirm it, it was hardly likely to be anyone else. "Yeah," came the reply as she moved through the blooms and he saw her dip down to inhale the scent. "They're beautiful." And he couldn't disagree but it didn't mean he had to like it. "I'll get them to send them to the hospital, there's no way we can take them home." With that he walked right past and into the bedroom shrugging off his jacket before moving to unbutton his shirt.

"Can you unzip me?" She came into his line of sight again her back towards him, her head turned to peer over her shoulder at him, "Can't quite get it." Fingers moved from the half undone shirt to the metal fastener and as he pulled it down he allowed himself to graze a knuckle against her skin while he looked at the nape of her neck. "All done," he pronounced when it was all the way down and then she was gone, the shirt she had taken in hand, disappeared into the bathroom to change in private. He stared at the door blankly for what seemed like an eternity before he finished changing and waited to gain access.

A quick change over and when he was done he emerged to find her already beneath the covers, he stared at her intently, "no nighttime escapades." It was both a statement and a plea. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him, "no nighttime escapades." Moving he slipped in next to her flicking a switch to turn off the lights. A quietness enveloped the room until all he could hear was the combined noise of their breathing, "night Chloe." He heard a mumble in return.

It felt like hours before he slept but in actuality is was a matter of minutes and for once Oliver slept soundly, no nightmares plagued his dreams only thoughts of a blonde reporter teasing him relentlessly about his fetish for green leather.

The morning past much quicker than he had hoped, the last few hours of peace and quiet before returning to the fray and resuming the fight against evil. Or at least against Lex and whatever else unpleasant happened to pass his way. Once they were on his jet he would tell her about the phone call, he could tell she was itching to know but he didn't want to talk about it here.

When they were finally on board and airborne he told her about the new facility the boys had found. Russia, more experimentation but what kind he didn't know, the person who had informed them about the facility had been killed before he could meet up with A.C. Information was limited but as soon as they reached Metropolis he would be leaving again. It was just another 33.1 hellhole to take out.

He made sure to remind her to be careful, told her not to worry about the bills at the Watchtower and said he would be in touch. "Say hi to Clark and Lois for me," he said finally as he left her on the tarmac and headed back inside headed to his next destination. He'd called a car for her and saw her waiting by it while his jet taxied by, his last glimpse of her was her had over her eyes as she squinted to watch them pass by.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N. Back again. Somehow Ollies bit doesn't seem quite right so sorry about that!

Chapter 15

Chloe

Being back home was a blessing and a curse, like what she had seen or not she missed Lois and Clark, her best friends. Knowing she would have to confront the situation, or at least acknowledge that something had happened made her focus on the problem at hand. At the end of the day who was she to stand in the way of true love, if that was what it was. What she didn't want was to see either of them hurt by the other, that would be way too much drama. Besides which she really had been through far too much with the both of them to lose them over this.

Arriving back at the apartment she shared with Lois she knocked instead of letting herself in, not quite prepared to see something else she was not ready for. A moments thought while she waited for Lo to answer told her it wasn't true, she didn't want to disturb what might be an intimate moment between two people she cared for deeply. It was as if a switch had flipped at some point showing her something different.

Grumbling from the otherside of the door made her smile before she heard Lois say her name in a loud voice, "Chloe?" The door was open and the taller woman had flung her arms around her in an unexpected display of affection, "why are you knocking?" She watched as Lois's face broke into a familiar grin, "you do live here." She moved inside, "I didn't know if you had company." Turning Chloe looked at her, her eyes were sparkling and the look on her face was teasing. "About that Cuz," Lois began before Chloe cut her off, "forget it."

"Chloe, it was an accident," the other woman persisted, "won't happen again." There was determination in Lois's voice that made Chloe smile softly, "sure it won't." And that was the end of the conversation with her cousin. Lois had turned a brilliant shade of pink before grabbing the bag the blonde woman had taken with her, "wow, feels heavy." And with that Chloe knew that the interrogation would begin.

The night had brought a feeling a aloneness that she had not expected, no depression in the mattress next to her, no clicking of the remote to flick the tv from channel to channel, no breathing except her own. The smell was still with her although less strongly than it had been over the past few nights, she was wearing the shirt she had borrowed from him. Lying on the side of the bed that had been her own for the past few nights she felt the bunched pillows wishing that they could change to him, so she could have his warm breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. _Sullivan!_ A mental castigation of herself forced her back to reality, come the morning she would have something else to focus on, dealing with Clark and writing an article.

Clark was already waiting for her when she walked out of her room, "Chloe?" There was contrition in his voice, the pleading for forgiveness that he didn't think he needed to express. "Morning Clark," she said in answer taking the offered coffee a smile on her face as she looked at him. The minutes, hours and days they had spent together meant that he didn't need to ask the question and she didn't need to vocalise the answer. Really no crime had been committed and no forgiveness was needed but the warm smile she gave him and the peck on the cheek was her way of letting him know without saying anything.

They sat together in the living room while she told him what had happened and he drip fed her coffee. She saw his brow furrow when she mentioned her night time foray into the dark, dank streets of Gotham. "It's worse than anything you can imagine Clark," she said trying to verbalise how depressing, oppressing it had felt. "It just felt like there was no hope." Her mind focused on the dark suited Batman, a city that needed a hero. "I'm fine," she added almost as an after thought, "besides I knew I just had to call."

Clark was on the verge of saying something when Lois appeared, "Smallville?!!?" her cousin just about squeaked out. Chloe smirked as she watched the looks that passed between the two, panic, fear, lust? Hiding her smirk behind a slurp of her coffee she enjoyed the flavour until an uncomfortable looking Clark stood, "I better go, chores, farm..." the sentence wasn't finished before he had already made for the door, "I'm glad you're back Chloe." There was no time for an answer before he was gone.

Looking over at Lois she noticed that she hadn't quite gathered herself together which gave Chloe pause for thought, had she been right? "I gotta go to work, I have an article to write and an editor to please." Rolling her eyes she rose, picked up her stuff and with a wave was gone from the apartment herself. She guessed things were back to normal, or at least as much as they could be, for now.

Oliver

He had slept fitfully on the flight to Russia. The seats on the jet converted to beds but it wasn't as comfortable as his own beds, the one at Queen Mansion and the one at the Watchtower both of which had been custom made. Nor indeed the bed he had shared with Chloe at the hotel in Gotham. What little sleep he did get was plagued by the nightmares he had shed for one solitary night.

Eventually he gave up and stared out of the window into the pitch black of night waiting for night to turn into day. The expression on his face gave nothing away. It was one long practised, designed to betray nothing. At least to no one who was on this flight with him, which consisted of a single flight attendant and the pilots. The flight attendant was sound asleep, Oliver could hear her snoring lightly. They stopped to refuel once, not that he paid much attention. All he wanted was for this flight to be over so he could get back to work.

That particular wish was granted as soon as his plane touched down on the tarmac, Bart there to greet him with a limo behind him. "Figured you'd need some wheels." He could tell Bart was itching to get moving, staying still had never been one of the younger man's greatest qualities. "Get in Bart," he said with a half smile, "once we get to our facility we can get to work." Sitting in the car he listened to Bart prattle on about nothing, only really noting the occasional mention of Chloe's name.

It had taken him longer than he had thought to reach the small hut that the boys had been working from the past week or so. It wasn't much, at least from the outside. Inside it was clearly a Queen Industries construct and once they were done some of the local employees would remove anything that might identify who had been there. A.C. greeted him with a half smile although it didn't really matter what the situation was he always managed to look as if he was just back from the beach. Victor was straight down to business as soon as the door was shut, describing what they had found. He listened and took in everything that was being said forming a plan but before they went in he wanted to eat.

How he got through the mission he couldn't say, it seemed to pass by in an incredible blur of running, shouting and other noises he couldn't quite grasp. Even though he had been distracted when he shouldn't have been somehow they had done it. It was like being on automatic pilot now. Sometimes it seemed Lex had no desire to make it difficult to destroy the 33.1 facilities, like it wasn't as important as they thought it was. That worried him. Perhaps the ones they were finding were meant to throw them off track, keep them from finding the true meaning of what Lex was really up to. That there was more, something else, to see to find Oliver had no doubt he just needed to find it. And that meant focus, drive, determination and .... He wasn't sure. Maybe shutting whatever was left out of his life, if he wanted to rid the world of Lex and his minions then he could do that, would do that. Couldn't he?

They were heading stateside or at least he and Victor were. A.C. had decided to swim back, taking time to get back to his aquatic roots, he needed rest and recovery time. Bart said he had too much nervous energy and after gorging himself was running back to Star City, in fact he was probably already there, eating again. He gave Bart a hard time on occasion but it didn't mean he didn't care, he did and he was happy to keep the younger man in as much food as he needed for he was a valuable asset as well as a friend.

Unable to rest Oliver took a sip of the champagne offered by the attendant, just one glass, he told himself, one glass and maybe he could have a dreamless sleep. Several glasses later Ollie finally drifted off into a deep slumber, but one not as peaceful as he hoped.

It was her, with her cropped blonde locks, megawatt smile, her keen mind and her ability to make him smile. Only she wasn't smiling, her body was limp, her eyes were closed and her skin was pale, tinged with blue. In his sleep he mumbled her name, twitched as in his dream he cradled her in his arms. He was calling her name, begging her not to die, not to leave him. And then as if by magic her body shuddered as she drew in breath opening her eyes to look up at him and with that Oliver settled into a deep dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

One week later

Chloe

Arriving home late one evening Chloe was amused to see Lois with a huge smirk on her face, "well you look like the cat that got the cream." After dropping her bag on the couch she finally caught sight of the huge bunch of pure white roses that sat in a vase on the table. "Wow, they are amazing," she said admiringly, "who is it this time? Do I know him?" She leant forward and took a deep inhalation of the scent. "Wait a minute," she said looking up at Lois her hand waving in the air, "these aren't from Clark are they?" She looked at her cousin quizzically waiting for an answer.

"Oh no Cuz," Lois said in answer, Chloe could see her eye dancing with laughter as she looked at her. "Well who are they from?" she repeated. Lois's grin grew wider, "They aren't mine Chlo, they're yours. Came with a card too." Which she proceeded to waft in front of Chloe's face. Making a grab for it she missed a couple of times before taking hold of it. "You owe him dinner?" A look of confusion appeared on her face as she looked at her cousin, "I do?"

"Awww come on Chloe, spill it. Give me all the juicy details." Chloe laughed as she shook her head at her cousins obvious glee. "Give me a sec," finally she read the card. _You still owe me dinner. _It took a moment before recognition finally dawned, "Bruce! I was hoping he'd forgotten about that." That wasn't exactly true, she was intrigued by Gotham's playboy billionaire. Again she mused it must be a billionaire thing.

"Bruce?" She could almost hear the cogs in her cousins head turning, " Bruce as in Bruce Wayne?" Again the sound of the other woman's voice ceased "Oh the whole bidding thing." She resisted the urge to say something sarcastic and just shook her head before slumping down in the seat, "pizza?"

"Uh uh no way, you can't change the conversation like that! Ham, pineapple and extra cheese though," Lois said and Chloe could just tell she was about to head into another deep probing session, fortunately, from her point of view, her cell began to ring. "Sorry Lo' I'd better take it."

Answering she turned away from her cousin to hide the relief that appeared on her face at the interruption as she knew Lois would have some mad, crazy idea about her hitting it off with Bruce and maybe eloping. For all her cynicism there was a part of her cousin that was very romantic, a thought struck Chloe that made her smirk, maybe she could arrange a dinner for Clark and Lois. "Hello?" came a very masculine voice when she didn't immediately speak, "huh? Oh hello, Chloe Sullivan."

"I know who you are Miss Sullivan, and I do believe you owe me dinner."

It took a second before she responded, "Bruce? How did you," a laugh stopped the question that was forming, "wait no need you are a billionaire." He probably had minions who had found her cell number because she hadn't given him it. "And yes I do." When Lois appeared in front of her mouthing to know who it was Chloe shook her head and stifled the laughter that the way Lois was behaving was causing.

"Did you get the flowers?" There was something in his voice that was intimate, sexy, and already she could see his face and the twinkle in his eyes that suggested he was hiding something. He probably was, most people with that kind of money were. She thought of Lex, Lionel and Oliver, thinking of the last of the three brought a smile to her face.

"I did, they're gorgeous, thank you." When Lois started blowing kisses in response to Chloes words she shook her head and turned her back on her again. "But you really didn't have to." Her eyes wandered over to the vase that contained them, they really were beautiful.

"Perhaps not but I felt a little something to grab your attention would be appropriate. Now about that dinner..." he paused she wondered if it was dramatic effect, "I thought I'd send my jet to pick you up and then, it'll be a surprise. Just remember to bring your passport."

Chloe almost choked, "I was thinking something a little more local," she finally managed. Passport! Where on earth was he planning to take her?

Oliver

He was looking out of the window of one of the mansions reception rooms down over the grounds. They were landscaped, carved, beautifully kept not a blade out of place. There was a team of gardeners who kept it that way, just as there was several domestics who kept the inside of the mansion in the same way. Finding a butler like Bruce had was not as easy as perhaps it once had been but in the grand scheme of things he decided he didn't need an Alfred the way his friend did.

His hands were in his pockets while he watched the scene unfold in front of him. It was so quiet and peaceful he wondered if he were still asleep yet he knew that he wasn't because his dreams were rarely this pleasant.

The solitude of his family home was somewhat less than it had been such a short time ago, Victor was somewhere inside working on some additional technology that Queen Industries had developed. A.C. was relaxing in the pool and Bart, the youngest member of the group was off somewhere but he would be back, he always came back. After all Oliver had a fridge full of food waiting for Bart's return.

While he waited for someone to find another of Lex's labs he felt lost for something to do, he could of course head into Queen Enterprises and oversee something but he trusted the men who ran his operations, they hadn't let him down so far. His vast fortune stood testament to that.

He reached for his cell and pressed a speed dial number waiting for it to be put through. It rang, once, twice, three times before a female voice was heard, "Hi this is Chloe Sullivan, I can't take your call right now, please leave a message after the tone." Oliver almost hung up but given it was the third or fourth time he had called her today he figured he'd better leave her a message.

"Chloe, it's Oliver, just thought I'd check in." He couldn't believe he still missed her small figure lying in the space next to his on a night. He missed the sound of her voice, especially when she was teasing him. He hadn't spoken to her since he came back from Russia, it was only a week ago but it felt like it was longer. It was appropriate to miss your friends he mused. After all she was a friend, a good one.

He had hardly hung up when he was interrupted by Victor, "found another one." Another mainland one, near Gotham this time. "Find out what you can," and he would arrange transport and a location to operate from. It was almost a shame he hadn't figured out who this Batman figure was he would have worked out well for this operation, inside location knowledge and an extra body for infiltration. One day, he mused, one day. Maybe he could get Chloe to do some digging, a smile tugged at his lips, maybe she already knew, she did have a way of finding out these things.

His cell started ringing and as he stared at the name it dawned on him Chloe was calling. A grin appeared before he could stop it, "Chloe," he said on answering, "I need a favour." The sound of her voice on the other end was the most comforting thing he'd heard for days.


	17. Chapter 17

I had this sat on my desktop for an age, didn't realise. Sorry!

Chapter 17

Chloe

Chloe had done what she had been asked by Oliver a tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers and a fluttering in her stomach telling her rather more than she had thought as she had spoken to him. How could this have happened? Still she pushed what had become obvious to her during the short course of their conversation into the back of her mind, she needed to prepare for her dinner date with Bruce. There was no way she was going to allow herself to fall into the trap of falling for a friend again. Not her, not again and not Oliver. She also wasn't going to allow the romantic notion of Bruce whisking her away to some romantic locale and somehow his falling deeply in love with her to take any kind of hold. In reality she wasn't that type of woman. Not really. That wasn't to say a little tiny glimmer of such a hope didn't exist but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

Ollie had asked her if she wanted to go with them to Gotham, get a little more hands on with her Watchtower duties but she had said no, explaining she had an arrangement she couldn't break but not being forthcoming with details, she had no desire to tell Oliver that Bruce was planning on taking her out of the country. Though she would much rather be out there helping the boys how ever she could, even though what that really meant was providing technical support, she was good at it, damn good and valuable because of it in her own way.

Lois was taking great pleasure in picking out clothes, perfume, helping Chloe with her hair, making sure her cousin looked every inch the beautiful lady she was, which Chloe was both grateful for and amused at. It was difficult not to be taken up in the enthusiasm that was coming from her in waves. "Lois," she said in all seriousness as the other woman held up the sixth or seventh dress of their outing, "in all seriousness this is way too much for what will be one dinner date." The look on her face was one filled with laughter and love because she truly did love her cousin despite or probably because of their differences. "You should put so much effort into your next meeting with Clark."

That drew a scowl which was what she had been hoping for, now maybe the focus could shift from her to Lois and her best friend. "Lois, Clark is this amazing guy," in so many ways she couldn't tell her cousin about, "he's just looking for the right woman." There was so much she wanted to say to her older cousin, as if to reassure her that it was going to be alright but somehow for once Chloe couldn't find the words, the phrases to make her point and so instead she just allowed Lois to continue fussing until she was dressed and primped to satisfaction.

Not quite on cue but close enough to be just a little spooky there was a knock on the door. Lois stared and insisted Chloe remained where she was so one last check could be made before she left so Chloe didn't see the person Lois opened the door to but she heard the voice. "I'm looking for Chloe Sullivan," the smooth tones paused and she could just imagine him fiddling with his tie, "you must be her cousin Lois Lane. Very pleased to meet you, Bruce Wayne."

No more time for last minute checks or preening, not that it was her but still it had been a way of spending time with Lois and she hoped it had served its purpose. Stepping out into the small living area she smiled at Bruce and shook her head at Lois who was clearly grinning like an idiot. "Bruce," she moved forward pausing only to pick up her bag that contained her passport, purse and cell, the fact she couldn't take her laptop with her was making her just a little nervous but she was sure she would manage. Just this once.

"Chloe," she was pleased to see the look of admiration of his face, at least all the fussing and hard work hadn't gone to waste, "you look fantastic." The grin that was on Lois's face only grew wider which made Chloes' grow in response. "You can thank Lois for that."

Surprising them both he took the hand of the older of the Lane-Sullivan cousins and kissed the back, "I plan to," he grinned, "I've made a reservation for two at La Scillianos for 9pm, and have already taken care of the bill. Order as much as you like and whatever you like. Now if you'll excuse us we have a plane to catch." Before either of them could speak Chloe found herself ushered out of the door and down towards a waiting limo.

Oliver

His arrival back in Gotham was less obvious than his most recent visit. He'd already established that Bruce wasn't around, his private jet had taken off with the billionaire on board heading out to Metropolis, he was clearly planning on taking Chloe on the dinner date he had won. Oliver found that made his stomach clench into a tight knot and he really didn't like that at all. It was a tight knot of jealousy yet he knew that eventually he would get a dinner date of his own, still it meant that the reason she wasn't here with him was because she was with Bruce.

As soon as this mission was over he was going back to Metropolis, back to the Clock Tower, back to Chloe. He was a man of action, he already knew life was far to short for anyone to wait for something to happen and now he understood what was going on with his head and heart he was going to act. Oliver understood that somehow, somewhere along the line his affection and admiration for his Watchtower had grown into loving her.

She understood him better than anyone else probably would ever understand him, things they had seen, things they had experienced, the way without saying anything or doing anything she could quieten his sleep allowing him to get actually get some sleep. Maybe that had been the first indication, or maybe not, maybe he had known for a while. Still even Oliver managed to catch up with all of his emotions eventually.

It was a snap choice, one made without thinking too hard, Oliver was going back now. The boys could manage without him, he knew that, he trusted them to. He trusted them with his life, now he was trusting them with his mission, their mission. It was what the League did. Now he was looking down at the tarmac watching its grey shades pass him by beneath the wing of the jet. Victor, AC and Bart wouldn't let him down. Now the question was would he let himself down. Was he doing something foolish? How could he be sure Chloe felt the same way, perhaps she did and perhaps she didn't but Oliver wasn't going to let this pass by.

He snatched a few moments of shut eye on the flight before the nightmare kicked in again, this time instead of fighting to stay asleep he chose to stay awake and instead focused on the other part of his life, the part that was Oliver Queen, playboy and head of Queen Industries. There was a pile of old fashioned paperwork for him to look through and now he knew Chloe was probably going to be out of town for at least a few hours he would catch up on more back at the Clock Tower.

Arriving back at the Clock Tower he was not surprised to see that the mess they had left had been cleaned up, the joy of cleaners. Thankfully he knew his kit was safe, locked away as it was, currently only he knew how to access it, maybe he would remedy that and show Chloe. It was a way of showing her that he trusted her completely. Pulling off some of the dust sheets he settled down in the spot Chloe had occupied when he had found her here and switched on his laptop. The not so fun parts of being the CEO of a fortune 500 company.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chloe

As it turned out she hadn't needed her passport instead Bruce had taken her to the lake and a secluded spot that had a table lit by a couple of candles. He'd arranged for Metropolis's top chef to bring a mobile kitchen, a range of supplies and a couple of assistants to make them what ever they wanted. There was something about it that made her smile. It wasn't too outrageous although it wasn't exactly subtle either but somehow it seemed to be Bruce, not the Bruce that was on show to the public but the one that lived behind closed doors and counted his Butler as his best friend and Father. Intimate and showy.

Dinner itself was amazing and it was interesting to talk to Bruce without the pressure of anyone else around. She noted the way he talked about Gotham, about Rachel and about Alfred. Listening to the stories he told about the times he spent at school with Oliver made her smile. Information to remember and tease him about the next time she saw him. Yet there was a point, some time in amongst it all when she noticed the cut of his jaw and the curve of his lips and was reminded of something, someone else.

He had taken her for a walk along the shore line after they had finished eating and once she was satisfied they were alone and out of earshot she looked at him and told him she knew his secret. The denials had followed of course but she had smiled and and repeated she knew he was Batman. She mentioned maybe he should think about a device about changing his voice, it was difficult not to be so specific about it all. Another secret to add to her collection, but that was something else she couldn't say. But with some encouragement she let him know it was safe with her.

Sitting in the car on the way back she asked him to drop her off at the Clock Tower instead of taking her back to Smallville. It was late and if Lois had taken Clark out to dinner she didn't want to go back home just in case. Giving them privacy was at least something she could do, especially now she had a bolt hole to go to. Maybe she would take a bag over with her another day just so she had some of her own things there.

Bruce hadn't really spoken much and Chloe looked at him before smiling, "maybe you should ask Rachel to dinner sometime, instead of just pining. You'll get thin and be no good to anyone then." She thought a little gentle teasing was in order. It at least made him smile at her. "I had a good time," she continued, "the lake is beautiful and the food was awesome, the company wasn't bad either." As the car pulled to a stop outside the Clock Tower she leant over and kissed his cheek, "thanks Bruce. Don't worry," she whispered, "your secret is safe with me."

As she made to climb out of the Limo Bruce caught hold of her hand and pulled her to him. His lips fastened on to hers and he gave her a kiss, not passionate, not spectacular but searching. It seemed like it was over before it had begun and Bruce was pressing something into her hand. "I hope Oliver knows what a lucky man he is." The crooked smile he gave her made her smile in return even though she was puzzled as hell. "If you need me for anything," he tapped her hand, "call me, it doesn't matter what time it is I'll be there." Now she climbed out of the car, "Chloe thank you." Turning she leant down and looked at him, "I'll remember and thank you for an awesome night." Finally she stood and stepped backwards watching as the driver closed the door. As the car pulled away she walked towards the door of the building and smiled up at the doorman, "evening." Running her hands through her hair Chloe pondered Bruce's words.

Her eyes slid closed as she rode the elevator up to the penthouse and Olivers face appeared in front of her drawing a smile before a frown replaced it. Finally she had met a guy she didn't have to have any secrets from, at least until now. Although... The movement of her ride coming to a standstill was enough to push the thought away for the moment, some sleep and a little time would help her figure out how she was going to get Green Arrow and Batman to meet.

Emerging into the open living area of the penthouse she was surprised to see a laptop on the coffee table but no figure in front of it. That changed when she heard a snore and saw Olivers long frame sprawled out along the couch. A smile formed easily as she moved over and closed over the laptop after she had saved his work and powered it down. Pushing the table away she dropped down and sat on the floor, her hand swept along his cheek, "Ollie, come on time to go to bed."

Oliver

Her voice reached him through the haze of sleep that had over taken him and even though he was convinced she was nothing more than a dream he answered her, "only if you come with me." The kiss on his cheek and the feel of her fingers on his face was enough to make him open his eyes.

She was smiling at him in a way that made his heart race just a little faster, "good job I'm not a super criminal come to kidnap billionaire Oliver Queen because your security is terrible." He smirked at her before sitting up, he had to resist the temptation to pull her into his lap, "well maybe I'll get you to work on that for me."

He stood and yawned stretching out before taking her hand in his. It was more sleepiness than boldness but he didn't want to go to bed alone, or at least without her again. He was more than willing to let her have another one of his shirts to wear just as long as she was next to him. The fact she was willing to let him led her towards the bedroom made him relax a little more, she was going somewhere she wanted to be? Oliver hoped so.

Reaching the room he slid his shirt off and silently offered it to her before he kicked off his shoes and socks then hung his pants on the back of the chair before heading into the bathroom. He was still sleepy but at least it didn't take him long and soon enough he was back sliding between the soft sheets enjoying the feel of the material next to his bare skin. It was only when Chloe slipped between the sheets next to him that he closed his eyes again, moving over he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush to him. "I love listening to you breath," he mumbled before he fell silent again and did just that. It didn't take long before the sound had lulled him back to sleep.

He woke before she did and for a little while he just lay and listened to her, allowing himself time to take in the scent of her hair and feel the heat of her body against his. Once he had decided enough was enough, mainly because if she woke up it might seem a little creepy, Oliver rose and dressed. He felt better for the decent nights sleep and knew that he wanted more of those.

He ordered breakfast, making sure to have plenty of her favorite coffee before popping out and getting a bunch of flowers. Finding the dinner table he pulled it out and laid it, flowers, breakfast and coffee plus the added advantage of shutting off the elevator and being able to palm her cell without disturbing her, at least until he was ready to, meant he had her to himself.

Leaning against the door frame he looked at the way her hair framed her face and smiled, how could he have missed her for as long as he did. She was Wow. Her eyes opened, he noticed the way she fluttered her lids while her eyes adjusted to the light. "Oliver?" her voice was sleepy, but the way her hand reached out to pat the bed to see if she could find him almost made his heart flutter. "Over here sleeping beauty. I've already had time for a work out while you slept." When she looked over at him he grinned, every morning needed to be like this, maybe with fewer clothes.

"Show off," the grumbled tease in her voice made him smile and with a few quick steps he moved pulling the covers off the bed, "come on I got you coffee." That made her sit up "You had me at coffee." He certainly hoped so.


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe

Chloe shuffled out of the room and down the corridor, the floor was cool to the touch which she wasn't enjoying in her just awake status. The smell of the coffee was calling to her though and it was so much more powerful than the feeling of a few cold tiles on her feet.

Seeing Oliver stood holding out a chair for her to sit on made her give him a puzzled look but she wasn't going to complain or disagree with his actions, two gentlemen in one 24 hour period was weird but nice. Once she was sat her hands went towards the full cup containing the longed for liquid but before she could lay her hands on it a pair of socks was placed in front of her. "It'll hide the smell of your feet."

When she looked up at him she couldn't help but smile at the cheeky look on his face, he was teasing her, oh he was asking for trouble but still how could she resist those brown eyes. Shaking her head to pull herself out of the danger of falling into them she grabbed the socks and pulled them on. They at least would stop the cold from the floor from getting to her feet. "Oliver you didn't have to," she said as she finally got hold of the cup and began sipping the wonderful nectar. "I know," her eyes were closed as she heard him respond but she heard the chair opposite pull back and knew he was sitting down on the other side from her. When she opened her eyes she knew he was going to be there looking at her, Bruce's words rang in her ears but she pushed them aside, he dressed up as a giant bat he wasn't exactly all there either was he.

When she did open them she saw he was smiling, she thought he looked like he was far away, "where are you?" Her head tilted to one side as she put down the cup and looked at him intently. When he didn't answer immediately she just watched him taking the chance to look at the way he styled his hair, the way his eyes looked right at that moment, the shape of his lips and the laughter lines around his face. In order to hide her own thoughts from him she grabbed a pastry and began to eat it while still waiting for him to answer.

When he still didn't and he seemed to be looking at her she waved her hand across his face and looked at him, "hello, earth to Oliver. Anyone home?" A laugh escaped her, she couldn't help it, he looked so serious but so spaced out at the same time. "Hmmm? What?" Chloe watched as he seemed to come back into the room with her. "Was it nice?" she asked teasingly. "Was what nice?" His voice was utterly clueless, it was kinda adorable, amongst his other adorable features. "Where ever it was you went."

Again she just watched him loving the way his facial expression changed, "yes it was Sidekick. Next time maybe you'll join me." She instead concentrated on the pastry she was just finishing, "that was so good." Carefully she wiped the crumbs away before pouring another cup of coffee, "I really should get ready and go." Not that she had any place to be today, although since she was in Metropolis she could call into the paper and do some extra work. That never went across wrong with the editor. Her outfit on the other hand probably not the most appropriate thing she could be wearing. "Actually," his voice broke into her thoughts, "I wondered if you'd like to have that date you won today. Me, you, the view?" He swept his hand out to encompass the expanse she could see outside the double windows, "oh I got you some clothes, just in case you didn't want to wear that dress."

She saw the thoughtful expression cross his face again and she was intrigued. "Well technically I don't have to go to work today so I guess I can hang out with you." There was no way she was calling it a date. It would send too many wrong ideas her heart and body's way. Standing in his overlong shirt with nothing else on except her panties and the socks he bought her she made her way over to the doors and opened them out so she could walk out onto the balcony. The air would be refreshing, cooling, calming, even though she felt him move behind her and slip something round her shoulders. "Are you trying to catch cold?" he asked her and she could see the amused look on his face, "or do you just want someone to warm you up?" Was he flirting with her now? She shook her head at him and smiled, "That's for me to know and you to find out," she answered.

Now his look was more serious, "I have something I wanted to ask you, a proposition, before you answer me I just want you to think about it." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at him, "business or personal?"

Oliver

He hadn't actually meant to say that, in fact he wasn't really sure what he meant by it. "Come with me to Star City." And there it was, well at least some of it. He still needed to get around to explaining exactly what he was feeling. "I...we," he caught himself quickly, "need you. We need a guiding voice in the background, someone to keep us in check, to tell us what we need to hear."

Pulling the coat tighter around her shoulders he stepped back inside to get her more coffee and gather his thoughts. "What about my job? How? What? Why?" Maybe she was just as confused as he was about this thing, this chemistry that existed between them. "You'd be working for me, well paid, well looked after. All the gadgets you could dream of and a few you can't." He brought her back the fresh coffee and stayed by her side. "Oliver..."

Watching her profile he took in the way her head was held, the way her hair was slightly tangled but still looked right somehow. "Like I said, think on it. It's a standing offer, when, if you ever want it." Pushing her for her answer right now just seemed wrong, even if he wanted her to say yes and then somehow he could take that as her saying yes to him and he could sweep her off her feet. Literally.

He left her alone for a little while using the time to arrange for lunch and dinner to be delivered, he also made sure to only have important calls diverted to his cell. The more he thought about what he had said the more he understood that he meant it. The team needed Chloe in ways they most likely didn't understand yet. There were things she could do and places she could go that the boys couldn't. She gave them an extra dimension without demanding to be right in the middle of the danger, Chloe could watch over them all and none of them would resent her doing it.

What he wanted to say to her on his own behalf was something corny and stupid, for some reason all he could think of was Mal Reynolds in the movie Serenity when he was talking to Inara, something about the wind. It wasn't really him but he just kept coming back to the meaning behind what had been said.

When she came back into the room she'd pulled on his sweater but he could see the colour on her legs and he figured she was a little cold after standing on the balcony for as long as she had. Picking her up he placed her on the couch and pulled a blanket around her, he could see the surprise on her face but at that point he didn't care. He made her coffee and put on the tv letting it play quietly in the background. "See the thing is," he said finally sitting next to her, "normally I wouldn't ask the cousin of an ex girlfriend these kind of things but with you Chloe..." Oliver knew he was pulling the same kind of face he had the first time she'd appeared in the Clocktower and told him she knew all about his green leather fetish. "I want you to come with me to Star City. I want to be with you." Well there it was out in the open. "You are," he paused trying to think of all the words he could use to describe her. "Amazing." For once Oliver really was lost for words when it came to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chloe

The blanket tucked around her suddenly felt too warm but she didn't remove it. Looking at him she could see that he was telling her the truth, Oliver really didn't try to hide that kind of thing and for once she was grateful. Reaching across she took his hand in hers and just squeezed it trying to get herself a few moments in order to form a reply. "Oliver..." she lifted his hand to her cheek and kissed his palm. Maybe Bruce saw more than she thought. Damn these billionaires.

"Star City is so far away," but it was so tempting and she wanted to do it but not just because of the league, not just because of the promise of gadgets but because he had asked her to go with ihim,/i to be with him. That was the part that called to her the most but could she take the risk? Because as much as she felt for Oliver he was a risk. Yet it was Oliver, her Oliver. The Oliver that liked to share tubs of ice cream, who had trouble sleeping because of the nightmares that plagued him, who worried about his team whenever they went on a mission, who put fighting crime before so much more.

He kissed her temple and she closed her eyes, her head tilted upwards towards his inviting him to kiss her lips but she was saddened that he didn't. Finally opening them she looked into his beautiful eyes and saw the smile that had crept from his lips there. "But it's only a plane ride away, or a Bart ride whichever you prefer." That made her giggle, "Or a Clark ride," she added herself. Was she talking herself into it or trying to think of reasons not to go?

Taking the chance to become bold she almost lurched at him but she looked a little more graceful as she finally allowed her lips to brush against his. The fierceness of the kiss he gave her in response sealed the deal for her, while she had much in Smallville and Metropolis in Star City she would have so much more and she was already thinking about how she could get Green Arrow and Batman to meet. "Yes."

Oliver

"Yes? Yes you'll come to Star City or yes its only a Bart ride away?" he was teasing her while he got used to the tingle the feeling her lips against his had wrought. He ran his thumb over her cheek before tangling his fingers into her locks and pulling her gently back to him allowing his lips to meet hers in a gentle kiss. Oh he could get used to this he mused before losing himself in the sensation.

"Yes I'll come with you to Star City" was the response when they finally broke apart for air. His grin was one of victory even if it was tempered slightly by her next statement, "I want my own apartment, and I'll need a base of operations, probably someplace easily accessed from said apartment." He watched as she stood and began counting off all the things she wanted and needed for her base. The blanket lay forgotten on the couch and he took in the way she looked in the shirt and socks while her face was a picture of concentration.

"There's a place I have in mind," he thought it would work it would only need a few modifications here and there in terms of making it livable for her, the other stuff well that would take time. "Maybe you could come live at my place for a while?" He laughed as she put her hands on her hips, "Chloe I have lots of space and besides it means we can plan out your lair." He held up his hands as he stood and moved to stand in front of her.

She was so beautiful he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realise it, "I'm not asking you to share my bed, unless you want to of course," he grinned at her before he leant to rub his nose against hers. "All of me Chloe, I wanted to find someone who would see all of me and I missed it, all that time I missed it, the fact you were here right in front of me. Being amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, snarky and able to see every part of me, no secrets, no lies just me." Wow maybe he was being too honest he mused.

When he saw her duck her head down he reached to tilt her head so he could look at her, "I mean it." Pausing long enough he kissed her again before gathering her into his arms and carrying her back to bed, he wasn't planning anything other than a long comfortable talk about when she would move to Star City and they would begin being them.


End file.
